


A Wolf's Destiny Rewritten

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sansa Stark, Badass Arya, Bisexual Female Character, Character Death, DaenSansrya, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, House Greyjoy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Minor Character Death, POV Sansa Stark, PTSD Sansa Stark, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Princess that was Promised, Sansa Stark is Azor Ahai, Sansrya, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, War of the Five Kings, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansa Stark is suddenly catapulted back in time to before King Robert came to Winterfell. She realizes quickly she can make good on repairing her regrets.Incest.Eventual Daenerys x Sansa x Arya x Yara





	1. The Past

_I want to say "Don't go, you idiot."_

_Eastwatch is breached. The Lord Commander is dead. The Great War is here.._

Sansa Stark opened her eyes, after another long night of nightmares. had just killed the lord of the Riverlands with her sister. Avenged her family. Why then, did revenge feel so empty all of a sudden? Jon was still gone, marrying a foreign conqueror with a horde of murdering rapists at her back. The Wall had fallen. It was all suddenly collapsing around her. If only she could somehow fix it. 

Then she started to get her bearings. She was...different. Her quarters was bigger somehow, and not Mother's. She was back in her old room with her old things. Still dreaming? This surely had to be the case. There was no way she was that stupid little girl again, with stupid dreams, crazy about boys. _How could they ever compare to the fairer sex?_

"Wake up, Lady Sansa!" screeched her Septa. _No, she's dea-Oh gods...._

"Wait!" She called out. 

"Yes, Lady Sansa?" the old woman replied. 

"What....day is it?"

"What an odd question. Today, you must get ready. King Robert is approaching."

"King...Robert?" Not King Jon? What was happening? Why was everyone suddenly alive? Why wouldn't she wake up from this? 

She pricked her finger on her bedding, and winced. Not a dream. The truth was beginning to sink in. She had somehow been thrown back in time. Possibly by Bran. What powers he had now, she dared not guess. Perhaps the Red Woman who revived Jon. Perhaps the gods themselves. Suddenly a body crashed into her when she was deep in thought.

"Sansa! Careful!" And there he was. Jon Snow, her half brother and ...future...king? No, not king anymore. Daenerys Targaryen saw to that.

"Jon...?"

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No...it's...it's alright." 

Memories came back to her of how awful she once was to her brother, and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

"Mhm Sowhy." She mumbled into his chest.

"For what?" the boy calmly asked. 

"Everything. Everything, Jon. I was-...I am awful. I should not be. You're....you didn't choose to not have my mother as your mother."

"No...No I suppose not." Jon chuckled. "Are you alright, Sansa?"

"I'm ok...I must be losing my mind but I'm ok."

Jon wasn't convinced. "I can send for Maester Luwin." Another long dead friend Sansa failed to protect. 

"I'm fine, Jon. The King will be here soon."

Suddenly it hit her. The terrible fate, the slaughter that awaited them, they had no idea. She did. She could convince her father to not agree to the marriage to...him. Convince him he didn't have to be the Hand of the King. Stop the War of Five Kings. How she planned to do that, a single young girl, she did not yet know. But she would make good on her vow to not leave for the south if she could do it all over again. She found herself making a mental list of all those she was going to find a way to kill, much like her sister Arya. Joffrey, Ramsay Bolton, Walder Frey. And all those she had to apologise to for everything...like Arya. 

So she headed to Arya's room, and knocked. 

"Go away!"

"I need to talk to you, Arya. It's important."

"You sound serious," Arya finally opened the door. "You're never that serious."

"Times change. I need your help. The King is going to ask Father to be his Hand to replace Jon Arryn. I know he will. But Father has to refuse. Help me convince him."

"Ok..." Arya merely frowned. "Why aren't you speaking to Robb about this? Or Father? Or Mother?"

"I will. But I came here first because I need to say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm sorry. Whatever I did to make you hate me, I'm so sorry. I was a bad sister. Don't deny it. But today's a new day and I'll try to be better. I promise, Arya."

Then she walked forward and hugged the younger girl, in tears, while Arya simply was confused by the new shift in behavior. 

"You're acting strange, Sansa. But I like it if this is permanent." Sansa giggled softly. 

"So do I. And it is."

Her younger sister really was cute, even if she was strange and annoying. They both enjoyed each other's warmth for what felt like forever.

 

Next was Theon Greyjoy. The boy back then -now?- was like a shark on a mountaintop. Always smirking, like there was a joke only he found funny. But Sansa had seen the good man beneath it all. Very deep down. Only she brought it out. 

"Theon."

Theon turned and noticed her. "Oh it's you, Sansa."

"The King will be here soon."

"Fat drunk oaf. My father was a true king. A warrior of the sea."

"Your father...is two halls down." Sansa said carefully and softly.

Theon's face instantly changed, into rage and confusion. "No! He's...not."

"He is, Theon. He protected you better than Balon Greyjoy ever would. We accepted you the way ironborn never will. You're my brother, you know that? Don't ever stop being my brother."

"You're my captors!" He desperately shouted.

"You don't really believe that. You never believed that, not deep down. You're a Stark now, not a Greyjoy. Now come, brother. Let's not embarrass King Robert."

 

The King stepped off his horse and began greeting the Stark family. But when he got to Sansa, Sansa fixed her eyes on him and he stopped, opened his mouth a little, and moved on.  Her mother looked at her in confusion, then stopped when she saw the same look, and the same eyes. Sansa Stark was changed, hardened. Only she herself knew why, but to everyone else it must have seemed like she'd gone mad overnight. Experienced endless suffering overnight. 

Finally she got the chance to confront her father when he began telling her of the betrothal. 

"Hello Sansa. The King has arranged a marriage for you"

"Who will I marry, Father?"

"His son, Prince Joffrey."

She fixed her best death glare on him and snarled, "I refuse"

"What?" he demanded. 

"I do not agree to this."

"You're my daughter, Sansa. You will marry a suitable lord. This is that suitable lord."

"He's spoiled, arrogant and unworthy. King Robert is your friend but I still refuse to marry that boy."

"A day ago, you would have jumped at the chance to marry someone like him."

"Now I'm not."

"What would you have me do? Tell Arya she will marry Joffrey?"

"She will never agree to that, either. You know that. She'll hate it more than I will."

Father stared at her for a while. "I cannot disobey my King's command. I am the head of House Stark, and this is my final decision."

 _Well, I tried. Maybe I can't change anything._ Maybe time was like the ocean. Make ripples in the water but the waves will always crash upon the beach. She refused to believe it was that simple. Stll, she dreaded having to endure Joffrey yet again. She tried one last gamble. 

"Father, if you go south, you'll die."

Father could only stare at her in shock. 

"Who told you this? Your mother?"

"When has a Stark going south ever worked out for the Stark? I know my history from Maester Luwin. And I know our words. Winter is coming. If winter comes, and we're not ready for it....We should not go." Sansa pleaded desperately. 

"You're too young to understand, sweetling. My decision is still final." 

 _Seven hells!_ Father was stubborn, the whole realm knew it.  _I cannot very well tell him I"m from the future. Fuck, I still can barely believe it myself. Plus I would be locked up and cut open by Qyburn._ Perhaps Bran would believe her but Bran was a child as well. 


	2. The Trident

So it was that Future Sansa was still on her way to the capital, with Arya and Father in tow. 

She kept the same solemn look, showing her displeasure with being ever made to agree to this. She was beginning to understand why Arya was so resistant to being a lady of the court, being told when and whom to marry. 

She came across Arya and the butcher's boy play-fighting as before. 

"Pick up your sword, butcher's boy. Let's see how good you are." said Joffrey haughtily.

"Put that down, Joffrey. Surely you would like a better oponent than some random peasant boy."

"Stay out of it."

Joffrey attempted to start a fight, wildly swinging at both Arya and the boy.

"Joffrey, stop! Leave them alone." Sansa yelled, holding Lady back, who began to want to attack Joffrey. 

joffrey viciously turned and screamed, "You're next!" while brandishing his metal sword.

Arya was horrified. But Sansa simply let go of her wolf. Lady snarled and barked at Joffrey, who immediately was cowering in fear. 

"Lady, down." Lady whined, then obeyed her owner. Sansa petted her happily. 

Arya ran into her arms and hugged her. "Sansa I..."

"It's ok, little sister. It's my job to protect you. Now run home, butcher's boy. Next time I may not be here to protect you."

One of the Stark household guards found them and said, "What's the meaning of this, my ladies?"

Sansa calmly said, "The Prince attempted to attack that innocent boy, and threatened me."

Arya was clearly happy that Sansa had taken her side. The red wolf would always regret how she initially responded to this little scuffle, and almost permanently damaged her relationship with her sister. Now, however, she would not hesitate to call this prince a liar and a sadistic coward. They were brought before the king, who asked to know what happened. 

Arya screamed, "Joffrey attacked us! I was playing with the butcher's boy and he came upon us and started swinging his metal sword at us. He threatened to kill Sansa."

Robert darkly looked at his "son". "Is this true?" He demanded in a cool, dark voice. 

"No! That mutt of hers was about to attack me but I fought them all off!"

"Liar." Sansa boomed. "You did threaten us and swing a sword at us. Father, this boy is a vicious fool."

Her father was dismayed. "I don't know why your son would call my daughters liars, but this is completely unacceptable."

"Seven hells, Ned! He tells me one thing, they tell me another!"

Cersei spoke up, "Surely there must be some mistake. Joffrey would never-"

"Quiet, woman!"

Father said "See to it your son is punished, Your Grace or the marriage is off, and I'm going home to Winterfell."

"Seven hells...he will be, Ned. If I find out you're lying about more than this, boy..." Joffrey could only look like he was about to soil himself.

Sansa gave Arya a cheeky grin, who grinned back. It felt good to know she was keeping her family together. One more incident with Robert or Joffrey, and they will go home, she was sure of it. She couldn't very well engineer anything without being caught, but she knew Joffrey would slip up eventually. 

 

They continued down the Kingsroad, and Ser Jaime took the opportunity to confront her. 

"Lady Sansa...brave thing you did, calling the prince a liar."

"Your s-nephew did try to attack us. I feel no guilt calling him what he is."

"You'll be queen one day. A strong trait to have, being able to tell the truth to people who would rather not hear it. But in King's Landing, you may have to lie and every one of us is better than you at that."

"Thank you, Ser Jaime. Honorable and brave as always."

Jaime smirked, "You might survive us, Lady Sansa."

"I've survived so far." She muttered under her breath. Jaime chuckled. 

"My brother would like you."

"I am sure I would like him too, Ser Jaime. Are you truly the best swordsman in Westeros?"

"I would not brag. There are three men in the Seven Kingdoms who could give me a good fight. Ser Barristan Selmy and those two Clegane brothers."

"Does Ser Gregor frighten you?"

"I would be a fool to say he did not."

"Did the Mad King frighten you?"

Jaime could only gawk at Sansa's audacity. 

"Apologies Ser Jaime."

"It's quite alright. He did, my lady."

"Is that why you killed him?"

"We will need much more wine than this if you want to hear why I killed King Aerys."

Queen Cersei saw them talking and scowled evilly, though Ser Jaime did not see. Perhaps one day, she would find out why Jaime would betray his own king. 

 

They arrived at King's Landing after many days on the road. Joffrey had been convinced to make amends and so he came to her one day to try. Sansa played along for now, feigning to be in love with the vicious boy. It seemed to convince him, and the wedding seemed to be going ahead as planned. 

One day, Father brought her a present, and Sansa let Lady sniff it before accepting it graciously. 

"Thank you, but I have not forgiven you, Father for this marriage."

"Sweetling, sometimes we must do what is required of us. The King arranged this match. You're going to marry the prince, which will make you a princess. You need to start taking his side, even when he's wrong."

"You agreed to it. You could say no. Had the Mad King not let Prince Rhaegar marry Elia...much would be different." Father eyed her suspiciously, but let it pass. 

"We've come to a dangerous place. We should not fight, or be divided amongst ourselves. Lannisters would like nothing better."

Arya agreed with her sister, however. "How can you make Sansa even marry someone like that?"

For this, Father had no answer. 

Days later, Sansa heard an argument, and came closer to the Tower of the Hand to listen. It sounded to her like Daenerys Targaryen was going to be assassinated. A dark voice inside Sansa's head wanted to help it happen, save countless lives, but decided against it. She reasoned they were going to need her dragons.

When her father entered the room and saw Sansa, he said "Pack your things. We're going home." _FInally._


	3. Escape

Sansa went to get her sister, and told her that they were leaving. 

"Listen, I can't explain why yet. but no matter what, we must get out of the capital today."

"We cannot leave Father!" 

"No. King Robert will look after him. But Father wouldn't want us trapped here should the Lannisters try to arrest us." 

"I understand. But-"

"No buts." She turned to her guards. 

"Escort us out of the city immediately."

"My lady, your father's orders-"

"Your orders are what I just gave you, Glover. You and your men must get my sister and I out of the city before it's too late."

"...Right away, Lady Stark."

Sansa shook her head in frustration, as Arya merely smirked. 

"You're good at that you know?"

"What?'

"Ordering people around," she teased. 

"Shut up!"

Her sister giggled, and clutched onto her. In recent days they had become closer than they had ever been. Sansa quietly believed it was the least she could do after years in her mind of being a bad sister. Still, Arya was unusually clingy. 

Sansa meant to head her father off, and get to him first but she heard distant commotion. Lady whined and looked behind them. 

"We can't stop."

"But Father!"

"He wouldn't want us getting captured or worse! We were already told to leave, so that's what we're going to do. Robb will save Father."

Arya nodded. She all but hero worshipped her brothers. She silently agreed they would save their father. 

The guards and the Stark sisters made it to the gate of the city when an alarm sounded. They almost did not make it out. Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Where do we go?" Arya asked. 

"We brought enough men to fight off bandits, but it's not safe here until we make it back to Robb."

"I wish I could stick my pointy end in Joffrey's throat myself!" Arya threatened. 

"Me too, Arya. Me too. But Joffrey has an army. Had we stayed, he would have captured us, or worse."

"I know."

Their trek continued until the Stark bannermen ordered the group to halt. 

"Our scouts report there's Lannisters massing and the Kingsroad is blocked to us. We need another route, Lady Sansa."

"Very well. Head east."

"What's in the east?" Her sister asked. 

"Lord Renly Baratheon. He hates the Lannisters as much as us, He won't harm us. He will give us food and fresh horses."

Jory Cassel nodded. "Lady Stark, that is a wise course. But how do you know Renly-"

"I don't think it matters right now. He will also give us ravens. We can contact Robb and tell him we got out."

"Understood, my lady."

 

Sansa knew she could not get away with seemingly knowing future events forever. Already, they noticed her more authoritative, serious personality, her increased maturity and dark demeanor. Arya did not seem to mind. If anything it had brought them closer. 

One night, they were sleeping, with guards posted outside, and Arya snuggled up to her. 

"Mhm what are you-"

"Sshh, elder sister." the ravenhead whispered. "It's cold."

"Yes, well...winter is coming."

"As Father always says."

They both giggled softly.

"Come winter, most of us will die."

"When did you get so morbid, Sansa?"

"I'll tell you, sometime."

"Hm...alright. I don't mind the new affectionate Sansa, ya know..."

"I know. Maybe I don't want to let you go any time soon."

Arya smiled and hugged her again. They lay that way until morning, trying to keep warm.

 

When dawn broke, they were awoken by commotion. Riders had come upon them. 

"In the name of the King, who goes there? Who are you?" the rider asked, accusingly. 

"Sansa Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark. This is my sister Arya, and our household guard. We escaped the capital from the Lannisters."

"The Hand of the King?"

"King Joffrey, yes."

"I serve King Renly. His brother, he...."

Sana breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it out of Lannister territory. King Robert's passing meant certain war. Robb would call his banners soon, she was sure.

"I would speak with your king, ser."

"Certainly, Lady Stark. We will escort you to him."

"I don't trust them." Arya whispered. 

The redhead shushed her, "I don't trust Renly either but he is no friend to Joffrey. After all, he seems to want that throne too."

 

 

When they came upon the encampment, Sansa could only be amazed. Not once in her entire life had she seen an army this massive assembled in one place. She knew that in the original timeline, her mother had visited Renly's army before Stannis killed him, as Brienne had once told her.She hoped she might see Brienne again. They had become good friends before the Wall fell. She saw many banners fluttering. Stags, roses, the hunter of House Tarly. 

"Your Grace, may I present to you Lady Sansa Stark and  Lady Arya Stark."

"I'm not a lady!" Arya insisted. Sansa smirked to herself.

"My ladies," Renly said in his polite, charming voice. "Welcome. I respect your father. Rest assured, I'll get him out of that dungeon."

"There is news from the capital, then?"

"Lord Eddard rots in a dungeon. They don't seem to know what to do with him, now that his children fled. I expect there will be a trial at some point. Not to worry, my Lady Starks. He will not be mistreated."

Sansa's eyes narrowed darkly at this, remembering the original timeline. She had fled so early because not only were two Stark girls and direwolves not be able to defeat the entire Lannister army but because she knew Joff would not spare her father even if she was on her knees begging. 

"There's more. Your brother, Robb called his banners. The Lannisters are sacking the Riverlands and Lord Robb will hit them first. My army comes up from the south, and takes the capital. Then it's on to the Red Keep."

"You will free our father?" 

"Of course. We are all against the Lannisters. I will bring you all Cersei's head. She had Robert killed, I'm sure of it."

Sansa smiled and Arya gave a dark mischevious smirk, "We would like that very much."

"Now, have you eaten? Come now, you must be starving. Any daughter of Lord Eddard's welcome at the table of the Baratheons"

"Thank you, Your Grace."

 

They witnessed lists, and melees for the better part of a day, while eating Renly's best food. 

"Quite interesting. Lord Robb captured the Kingslayer." The king explained. "Lord Tywin is reeling with half his army scattered. He'll regroup at Harrenhal. Your aunt will not help. No Knights of the Vale have been seen leaving for war."

"She was always quite disturbed, according to Mother." Sansa said softly. 

"Now then, I'm sure you wish to get back to your brother."

"Yes, we would like that. We would humbly request you spare some knights for our guard. You know how dangerous this kind of journey can be."

"Of course, my ladies. Of course."

"And may I offer one last bit of advice, Your Grace?"

"Lady Sansa?"

"Do not wait. Attack Cersei now. Ignore your other brother, Stannis. You said he disputes your claim, yes? He has what, 5000 men, at most? You can deal with him with just your vanguard. Cersei and Joffrey are the true threat. Get your host moving, and get them moving soon."

"I never took you for a military minded girl, Lady Sansa."

"I am not. Just some advice. My brother is going to need all the help he can get."

"I am of course pleased that we can destroy our common enemy together! If Robb's with me, we can end this war in a fortnight."

"Please end it sooner, Your Grace. You seem like a man of the people. But it's the people who suffer in war." 

Renly clenched his jaw in thought, then nodded respectfully. "Wise words. I shall try to remember them for the next time we meet."

"I truly hope we do, Your Grace."

"Farewell, Your Grace!" Arya said. 

Their guards now numbered over 50. Slower in movement but Lannister patrols wouldn't be able to spot them. 

With them, was a knight named Ser Loren Hightower. 

Ser Loren offered a different course, "My Lady Stark, should we not head for the Vale, where your aunt Lysa is?"

"My aunt Lysa is...troubled. I need to get back to my brother now."

"Of course, my lady Stark."

 

In order to avoid the rampaging Lannister armies as they entered the Riverlands, they took other roads, leading behind Riverrun. According to news, Robb was past the Twins and had lifted the siege of Riverrun. Their brother, mother and uncle would be there. 

It pained Sansa's heart that she couldn't stop the war, but perhaps they would have more of a chance this time. She was armed with the future. Only her family and lower borns would ever listen to her about it however. Hopefully that was enough.Her sister had taken to increasingly sleeping with her, snuggling up, trying to keep warm. It would be lying to say the redhead didn't like it.

Every night, she thought about Father, and her brothers. Her failure to stop them going to the capital. _Was I sent back too late? Should it have been 3 years ago?_ Whatever god did this, they had a strange sense of irony. 

 

The Riverlands was burning. All along the road they went, Lord Tywin's thugs reaved, raped and murdered the countryside. Indeed, the Riverlands was in the middle of everything, and so got the worst of every war. She had to get back soon. Protect her family however she could. She received a raven in the night that Renly was following her advice and not attacking Stannis, but rather heading for the capital, directly. She smiled brightly. Perhaps this time, things might be different. 


	4. News

Sansa and Arya received no more news upon the road, as maddening as that was. She could not risk their own messages getting into the wrong hands either. and they only continued to grow closer. Sansa deeply regretted all the time she wasted feuding with members of her own family. Her own pack. She should have known even back then, they could not survive if divided. 

_I have an uncle at Castle Black, and possibly a half-brother. Should things be going poorly, I must head there._

Another thought began to creep into her mind. In the timeline she came from, Daenerys Targaryen landed and took over Westeros except for the Westerlands and the capital. A natural ally. She resolved to inform Robb about her, as they were lacking in allies. _Any day now, the Ironborn will betray us. Theon will_....She tried to shut that thought out of her head.  She tried to repair the damage in the little time she had, but Theon was stubborn to a fault, no matter how much she had grown to respect and love her adopted brother in the old timeline. Still, the fall of the Northern cause began with the taking of Winterfell. Even Theon seemed to be aware of that. 

 

The next few weeks were long boring trekking along a dangerous road. There were a few vagabonds, and possible Lannister spies. Sansa ordered them all shot before they could tell anyone there was a Stark-Tyrell escort heading north. 

"What are you thinking about?" A familiar voice said. 

"Nothing, Arya."

"I know what you're thinking about, Sans. We're almost there, we can see the camp from here. But you don't know if we should go forward or back home to Winterfell."

"No...I suppose I don't."  _I do. Ironborn are about to overrun the North and I cannot risk your life, Arya._

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm right here, with you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Sansa sighed, holding her close. "I will always love you, and I will always protect you. I vow it."

Arya looked like she was about to cry. "I say this all the time now, but that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."  Sansa grinned at her. 

They heard a strange noise ring out. The older redhead frowned and stepped forward. Shouting, men shouting. Steel clashing against steel. Was Lord Tywin attacking? Had he found Robb? Panic began to seep into her bones. She made sure to read about all the great battles of her famous brother. She didn't know about this one.

The Tyrell knights ran up to shield her. 

"My lady, it is not safe! We must go!"

"My brother is there! My mother!"

"Look at that. It's a slaughter. You can't help them."

Sansa sceamed and sobbed, "It's not supposed to be this way! What in seven hells is happening!" She screamed to the heavens. 

A Northern soldier came sprinting up toward them, having escaped the burning camp. Sansa and the Tyrell knights stopped him. 

"Please, calm down. I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell. What happened!?"

"Lady Sansa...you escaped?"

"I did. What happened to my brother's army?"

"Your brother's dead..." Judging by the look on the sister's faces, the man quickly realized they hadn't received the news. "F-for what it's worth, my condolences, my Lady..."

"I-it's ok," The Starks sobbed. "What of the rest of our-"

"Lord Eddard was...he requested a trial by combat. You sure you two don't know any of this?" They shook their heads. "He was up against the Hound and the queen insisted the fight take place that very day. The Hound won."

A cold chill, and deep despair was taking over Sansa's body. Everything had spiralled out of control. 

"Your brother took a stray arrow to the throat at Oxcross. He died almost instantly. The army fell into chaos, and the Kingslayer took the opportunity to escape his pen. After that, our army lost all hope. Lord Karstark strung up and killed some other Lannister hostages. Then Lord Tywin fell upon us. It's a slaughter!"

A Stark guard demanded, "What of Lord Brandon? He is the Lord of Winterfell now."

"No one's the Lord of Winterfell. The Ironborn, led by Lord Theon, took it and killed Lord Brandon and Lord Rickon."

"Killed? How do you know? Their bodies were burned." Sansa explained. Everyone else looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"How do you-"

"No...Theon stabbed them and hung them. Witnesses say they died in front of them."

Sansa could not believe a word she was hearing. 

"Surely there is something left of the Starks and Tullys." 

"Look for yourself. Our entire host got ambushed and slaughtered. I barely got away. Some other lads did too. But where is there to go anymore?"

Sure enough, at the bottom of the valley, Lannister men were moving from tent to tent and burning it all, while cheering and celebrating the destruction of the rebellion. 

'W-what about King Renly?"

"King Renly....? He's dead too. Last I heard, one of his own Kingsguard got him. I dunno how he thought he could have a claim to that chair elseways. His whole bannermen flocked to his brother Stannis. Then Stannis sailed into Blackwater Bay and was wiped out as well by you Tyrells. Margaery Tyrell is going to marry him. No one's standing in Joffrey's way now."

Sansa and Arya openly could only cry and sob. The redhead was beyond confused. In just under two weeks of travelling on the road, a cascading wave of destruction ripped everything away from her. Somehow this timeline was  _worse_  than her own. Bran was permanently dead, and she could not know the wider implications of that when the Walkers came for them all. What if she had accidently doomed everyone by changing events this much? Was this the price she paid for altering her destiny? 

Was her true destiny just to die, alone, and hopeless? It still had yet to occur to her that she now stood to be the sole rightful heir to Winterfell, and would be hunted by nearly every faction in Westeros.

"I still am." Arya quietly said. "As long as I'm still breathing, Joffrey hasn't completely won."

Sansa could only look at her with dead, hopeless eyes. "No, it's over. I thought I was stronger than this. Smarter than this. What a bloody fool I was, thinking I could save anyone. No one can save anyone. No one can protect anyone."

"Don't say that-"

"It's true. You don't understand and you wouldn't believe me anyway. I made a choice to get us out of the capital...and I chose  _wrong_! Now I've burned  _everything_  down!"

"We would have been tortured or worse by Cersei. You're only human. It's ok to make mistakes. You seriously can't blame yourself for stray arrows and Theon. You're Sansa Stark, my big sister, and you-"

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE SANSA BLOODY STARK!" the redhead screamed at the top of her lungs. Another bad move, because Lannister troops were coming toward them. 

"Fuck." A guard swore. "Draw your swords! Protect your Lady!"

Now everything was a blur. Steel was clashing. Hands were grabbing. A furious battle raged around them. Arya was screaming and being dragged away. They were all so far away, she didn't even notice. All so small, she didn't even see them. She only wished to die. Join her family. Then it all went black. 


	5. Chains

Sansa opened her eyes, exhausted and drained. 

She believed it over, but apparently she refused to die just yet. She tried to look around and found her hands bound. Slavers, she inwardly growled, now that she could look around better. The kind of people her father would behead his own lords just for selling to. Now she was a captive, being brought to some shithole in Essos. 

The slavers roughly herded her and many other slaves off their ship, and into the possession of some kind of auction. Sansa's imprisonment had left her unaware of the passage of time. She may have been in that slaver ship's brig for days. As if she was not done enough with psychopaths raping her for fun. 

"Welcome, my friend, to the great city of Meereen!" One of the old men said. 

"A poor batch. But this one would make a good whore." Sansa nearly vomited when she realized it was her they were talking about. Memories flooded back and she began to remember how this had happened. They were attacked. Arya was taken, enslaved as well for all she knew, probably dead along with the rest of their family. 

 _What a bloody fool I was, thinking altering events would pan out. Why? Were the gods cruel enough to send me back here just to die or worse?_  If so, she prayed they get on with it while there was still a piece of her left. 

She heard something in the distance. Cheering....and then armed men and women approaching the slavers with crude weapons. What was going on here? She took the chance to swing her chains into the head slaver's throat. As he coughed and spluttered, Sansa wrapped the chains around his neck and pulled, as hard as she could, viciously. The man's life left him. Sansa collapsed onto the auction stand, paralyzed in shock by what she now realized she was capable of. This wasn't watching dogs or her sister kill. This was different. And it terrified her that she felt nothing. Only cold indifference for the man who had no doubt sold countless as property. As animals. As nothing. She knew she had not been a slave for very long but it was a horror on par with being married to a Bolton. 

 

The rebelling slaves came upon her and ran past. She followed. As the dust settled, it became clear that an entire army of freed slaves was at the gates to the shithole and had overthrown the ruling slavers. They were led by Daenerys. This was the taking of Meereen she heard about, half a world away, what now felt like a lifetime ago. She was here, more than a year before the silverhead would come for Westeros to take that iron chair she wanted so badly. She had seen the conquest of Meereen. She now wanted to meet this queen if she could. If even half the stories she had heard were true, a Stark may simply be fed to a dragon. On the other hand, she broke her chains. At the mercy of a dragon queen, if she was eaten, at least her final day in this world would be....  _interesting._

Sansa did not know the language so she kept silent until she could be granted an audience with the Breaker of her Chains. Finally she was stepping through the doors of the Great Pyramid. Such a structure, she marvelled at how humans could be capable of constructing. 

There she was at last. The crucifying conquerer herself. The self-proclaimed heir to the Seven Kingdoms, coming to take it all, rule it and burn it down like her father. Only....she was beautiful. Quite stunning, actually. Wavy silver hair, queenly attire, soft eyes, smooth skin, big-  _Stop it, stupid girl! You're not here to stare at the queen's chest!_

She kneeled out of habit when she came to where both the queen and her two knights were residing. Sansa recognized one of them as Ser Barristan Selmy of Robert's Kingsguard.

"Your Grace..." Sansa began to say.

"You're...Westerosi?" Queen Daenerys asked.  _Even her voice is so beautiful and silky. Ok, calm down. You just met her._

"I...I am, Your Grace. I am.....Alayne Snow...My father was Eddard Stark." Daenerys tightened her jaw. "If it please Your Grace, you're surrounding yourself with men presumed dead or exiled. I'm just one more former slave."

"You were enslaved?"

"Yes, but not for very long...in a rotten ship that smelled like shit."

Daenerys smiled regally, "I am the Breaker of Chains. Any freedwoman is welcome at my court."

"You broke my chains when you took this city, and for that I am forever grateful."

"But why should I trust you? What is your interest?"

"What any free woman wants, to go home. Find what remains of my family, if they are even alive."

"Why should I let you go home, Snow?" Daenerys boomed.

One of the old men spoke up, "I heard what happened to the Stark Rebellion, my Lady. To your half brother. Robb Stark took an arrow. Their host collapsed into chaos, and the rearguard was destroyed, along with all the Tullys."

"I saw the ambush of the rearguard with my own eyes. Our army scattered like rats. I was attacked by Lannisters and they hit me on the head. The slavers must have overpowered them and took me. My sister, she.....Look, if you're going to execute me, bloody well get on with it. Take my head, feed me to a dragon, do whatever you like. My life's a miserable pile of shit anyway." The redhead hissed.

"We will not be taking your head today, Snow. You came to me not the daughter of an usurper's dog, but someone who desperately needed someone like me to fly to their aid. I have."

"You have and I owe you an incredible debt-"

"You can repay that debt, by advising me. You lived in Westeros your whole life. You know of the great families. I can use you in my court."

"I do, Your Grace....but-"

"You have somewhere better to be?" Daenerys smirked. 

"I want to go home. So do you. We can help each other."

"How can I help  _you_ , Alayne?"

This is it. "Winter's coming. It's coming fast. Cold winds rise in the North. If any of us expect to make it through it, I suspect we'll need your dragons."

"Cold winds...?'

"Yes, very cold."

"And I'm going to stop it, you say?"

"If you like living, you better. You just might be the only hope we have. It's my homeland that will freeze first." Sansa said.

"I see. Well, Alayne, you Northerners are quite interesting to say the least. You're free to go."

"I am? I'm not your prisoner, Your Grace?'

"No, you're my guest." the silverhead smiled.

She had made it in. She was part of the Targaryen army and apparently the Dragon Queen's advisor. She still had her head on her shoulders, which meant that the war was not over. Not for her.


	6. Wolf and the Dragon

So it was that rightful Queen in the North Sansa Stark stood at the side of Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of the Stark's sworn enemy. She wryly smiled at the irony of it. Then again Houses Mormont and Selmy fought against her father as well and they weren't fed to dragons. 

A tall woman named Missandei came to her chambers and said, "Welcome Alayne, to Meereen. You met our queen?"

'She is not taking my head just yet." Sansa said. 

"No, she does not usually do that to little girls."

'I'm not a little-" Sansa sighed and decided to let it pass. Few could call her that after everything she'd been through, if they knew all the facts.

"No, of course you're not." Missandei smiled amusedly at Sansa's indignation. 

"So I am a guest, you say?"

"As my queen wills it. You can leave any time you wish."

"No I think not. Given what else is out there, this place may be the safest for a thousand miles in each direction."

"She's trying. The governments she put into power at Yunkai and Astapor were overthrown."

"I know all too well.  I was a slave-"

"For only a few days, right? You do _not_ know. Many of us were born into slavery, mutilated and raped."

Sansa's eyes darkened, "Done that too. I should have been dead so many times. I shouldn't be here."

"The queen wished for you to live. Perhaps there's some reason behind you making it all the way here, Alayne."

"Aye."

"What will you do?"

"Stay for now. If the queen heeds me, we all might live a little bit longer."

"Very well." Missandei bowed and left. 

 

The next day, Sansa was asked to the Small Council. 

"You all are Westerosi. How do I take the Seven Kingdoms?"

"We have eight thousand Unsullied and two thousand Second Sons. The false king Joffrey is dead. They've never been more vulnerable or divided. Sailing into Blackwater Bay, without warning. Once we're through the gates, the game is over." Ser Barristan reasoned.

"It's hard to say. Could be enough. But we're not fighitng to make you queen of King's Landing. We're fighting to make you queen of Westeros. 10 000 men cannot take it." said Ser Jorah.

"The common people will rise up for their queen!"

"If it please Your Grace," Sansa began, "No they won't. Whoever told you that was a naive fool. Common people want to put food on the table. They want to stay warm come winter. It's the game of thrones that make so many suffer. I saw the Riverlands burning. I saw the refugees fleeing. I saw bodies piled. I saw my own family slaughtered like sheep. The common people have barely even seen a spear, or a bow. 

You want them to support you, you must show them kindness and respect. Come the winter, the majority of them will die. To take Westeros, you need allies in Westeros. People who know the area. You haven't been there since you were a babe, meaning no disrespect, Your Grace."

"None offered. Very well, Alayne. Which families will support me?"

"I cannot speak for the Starks. I'm not a Stark. The remaining Lannisters won't. Their claim to the throne contradicts yours. The same is true of Stannis Baratheon. The others could be convinced, with a marriage alliance, but you're a bit short on family members. That leaves Dorne. They hate the ruling regime, and most there would jump at the chance to murder Lannisters. That gives you thirty thousand men. I don't claim to be a military minded woman but add dragons to that equation and you're starting to look like the winning side. They won't back you if you're not the winning side. Not when the majority of your armies are foreigners. They won't see a rightful queen's return. They'll see foreigners coming to rape and enslave them.

Ser Jorah, you're from my homeland. I want much the same thing as the queen. I wish to go home, and chase out the rats that took root up in it. Before his death, my people hailed my brother King in the North, and those fuckers butchered him, as well as the rest of my family."

"I thought the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark three hundred years ago." Daenerys queried. "He swore an oath to my ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, to serve him as Warden of the North in perpetuity. What does perpetuity mean, Ser Barristan?"

"Forever." The older man boomed.

"No, it was my brother, King Robb. He died before he could secure independence for his people."

"I suppose you wish to revive that old title?"

Sansa clenched her jaw, "I'm not a Stark."

"You are to me." Daenerys unexpectedly confessed, affectionately. "You have shown humility, respect, and intelligence during your short time here. I shall march on Westeros with you at my side, Alayne. When Cersei is faced with a wild wolf like you, I'm sure she will surrender immediately," Queen Daenerys joked.

"I truly hope so, Your Grace." She bowed, gratefully and respectfully. 

Daenerys stepped forward and held out her hand. Sansa grasped it gently, and nearly fainted. _So warm and soft._

"But why should anyone follow me if I can't even control Slaver's Bay?"

"This isn't your home, Your Grace. You said it yourself. Perhaps you will never understand how this place works. You don't have to stay here."

"No, but I will. I must learn how to rule."

 

Over the next few weeks, Sansa and Daenerys grew ever closer. First as allies, then as friends. It grew harder and harder for Sansa to tell her the truth, about her true identity. About any of it.

One night, Daenerys came to her chamber. 

"Are you alright, Alayne?"

"Of course." 

"Are you angry with me, and my....tactics?"

Sansa turned away, "No. Should I be?"

"I need my friends to tell me if I am failing the people. That is why you are here."

"We're friends?"

"Do not be silly. Of course we are." She smiled warmly. Sansa grinned. 

"I am honored, Your Grace."

"But...?"

"You wish to inspire devotion and love in the people. The best way to do that is not nailing human beings to crosses. I know all too well terrible families do that."

"I'm terrible?"

"In the eyes of most, you are."

"But not you?"

"I've gotten to know you. They haven't. if you show them a better path, they will love you for it. If you show them burned cities and slaughtered people, you're not better. You're just more of the same shit we've always known."

"What should I do then, a slap on the wrist?"

"There's nothing like a cold dark cell to make a man reconsider rash decisions. The punishment should not always fit the crime. You are the Breaker of Chains, Daenerys! Would you say enslaving a slaver is a fit punishment? Your old friend Ser Jorah sold to a slaver. Would you enslave him?"

"Of course not!"

"Then don't crucify them!" 

"To these masters, slaves aren't even human in their eyes. You were a slave for a week. Half my army were taken from their families, mutilated and enslaved almost from birth. I cannot just pretend like this isn't happening, that it will stop with a stern warning."

"Nor should it. Just...take care to contain this monster inside you. See that you don't become what you're trying to fight. Your father-"

"Was mad? Lies from the usurper's dogs."

"Ask your Ser Barristan. It's no lie. He burned men who defied him. He burned men because it gave him a thrill. He burned men who were against him. Before long, half of Westeros was against him. He paid for that with his life."

"When Jaime Lannister stabbed him in the back."

"Tell me, would that really be so different to what you do? If Jaime had a dragon and roasted the Mad Kng alive, would you feel better about it?"

Daenerys sighed and walked to the window, staring out at the city.

"I'm late for a Small Council meeting, Alayne. We will not be crucifying anyone today. You can tell Ser Jorah it was you who talked me out of it." Sansa smiled at her friend and watched her leave. Daenerys turned around and tried to hug Sansa, who flinched.

"I'm...sorry, Your Grace...its just...."

"I know. I know. I'm not family. I just presumed to-"

"it's not you, I promise."

"I know you suffered. But while you're here with me, no one will ever hurt you again, i vow it."

"You can't vow that. The world is cruel. No one can protect me. No one can truly protect anyone. We try but we all fail eventually."

"But we still try." Daenerys whispered softly. "it's the greatest gift we have, to love those close to us, and fight to our last breath to help them. We can make this world a better one, you and I. Better than the terrible one we've always known. You just have to believe, a little. Hope, a little. Believe in me."

Sansa sniffled, and cried into Daenerys' chest. "I'll try, Your Grace. I will try."

 

Months passed. Ser Barristan was cut down by cowards. Daario Naharis continuously flirted with the silverhead, though she seemed to resist. All the while the two queens grew ever closer. Sansa could sense a flirtation was growing between herself and the silverhead, and perhaps something deeper. Her own crush was well and truly underway, though she believed she kept it more well hidden than Jorah Mormont ever did. 

More than ever, Sansa understood just how she could amass such a following of loyal people who loved the silverhead. Jorah was the first, but nor the last. Of that, Sansa was certain. As she promised, she tried to believe in the other woman, and succeeded. They were making a better world. Daenerys was going to be a better queen than anyone else who sat on that iron chair for the last 100 years. But first they had to win that war.

 


	7. The Truth

Over the next few months, Daenerys ruled Meereen with Sansa by her side. Sansa was increasingly enamoured with the silver haired beauty, admiring her committment to ending the scourge of slavery, though she had only known that same scourge for a solitary moment. She saw strength, pride, grace, and courage in the queen. She also was amazed by Daenerys' willingness to help her win her birthright back. And yet, she was also slowly becoming attracted to her. Sansa was boy-crazy in her youth due to being raised to believe homosexuality was wrong. Her experiences in the world however had taught her such arbitrary things were pointless to dwell upon. After all, Loras Tyrell and Oberyn Martell were respected men and they enjoyed the company of other men. She could not help but admire the Dragon Queen's legendary beauty.

When Daenerys was debating whether to re-open the fighting pits, Sansa was aghast. 

"Your Grace, I disagree with this course of action." She confronted Daenerys one day. "Men fighting for sport-"

"Traditions are important to maintain if I wish to keep control over the people of this city."

"We serve the freed slaves and the commoners who have nothing. We do not serve barbarians who want to see blood because it was always their way. Slavery was too, and together we are ending that, Your Grace. You are ending that. We are making a better world, not the shit one we've always known.

You have a chance. A chance to show them there is a better way. Violence for the sake of violence only leaves the whole world bloodied."

"You made a convincing case, Alayne. As always." She sighed and gave the Stark girl a soft smile. _How are you so beautiful and cute?  Please kiss me-No, stop it Sansa. It can't happen._

Sansa's crush was intensifying with each passing moment, no matter how much she fought it. No matter how much she knew Daenerys would not like her back. 

"Very well." The queen announced. "The fighting pits stay closed. In their place, we shall hold horse races."

Sansa smiled, grateful. 

 

Sansa was in her quarters, sorting out basic management of Meereen. Horse races were making them vast gold. The city was on the rise, as Sansa ordered food shipped in from nearby areas and stored come winter. She ordered them to prepare warmer clothes, and began planting seeds among them to follow Daenerys to Westeros. She suggested that the common people and freed slaves be trained by the Unsullied to be a citizen militia, should the day ever come they must defend themselves from reconquest.

Missandei was by her side, helping. 

"What is this one, Alayne?" 

"That's a landowner having a harder harvest than normal. We will send him a bale of food to help him and his family."

"Very well."

"This one is-" Her eyes immediately darkened. She frowned, consumed in fear and regret.News from Westeros arrived slow to Meereen and this must have been thrown into the pile of superstitious nonsense by the Essosi.She had hoped beyond hope that the changes to the timeline would prevent the dead from coming. They were still coming. _How could I have let myself be distracted? Damn that silver haired temptress. Of course this still would happen!_ She had to immediately tell Daenerys about this.

Sansa stormed into the throne room, in a huff, carrying the message in her hand. 

"Alayne. what-" Sansa barely noticed that Daenerys was finally on first name basis with her.

"I was sorting through basic governance of the city, Your Grace when-"

"I left that job to you. Your only job." Daenerys sternly said, as if she wished to distance herself from that and leave it to her...Hand? Was Sansa her Hand now, even if it was unofficial?

"I know, Your Grace but you need to hear this, right now."

"Very well, I trust your advice, my friend." Daenerys nodded at her. 

"My father was Eddard Stark, Your Grace. he Starks have always been friends of the Night's Watch and helped to man the three remaining castles of the Wall. The Lord Commander took hundreds of his men north. Didn't come back. They even mutiny'd and assassinated him. One boy did though. What he saw...beyond the Wall....they're coming for us. They're going to kill us all."

Daenerys was bemused and confused. "Alayne, what-"

"The Army of the Dead." _This is it_ , Sansa thought.

"Army of the Dead...?" Daenerys was looking at the redhead like she had grown four arms out of her arse.

"Disaster has come to Westeros. According to the Night's Watch, the White Walkers have returned. They will soon be finished with the Wildlings, and then they will turn their eyes upon the Wall. If it falls..."

Daenerys only shook her head.

"The Walkers won't care if you have Unsullied or Second sons. We're all the same to them, meat for their army."

"Have you seen this army of dead men?" She demanded.

"No, but I believe the men telling me this message."

"I see..."

"Look, do you truly honestly think I am a madwoman?"

"No of course not, my friend. But Why should I pack up and go all the way to the Wall, thousands of miles away, based on...whatever someone else I don't know saw?"

"You don't believe me..." Sansa was more disappointed and saddened by that than she had any right to be. It did sound like utter nonsense. "I understand that. It does sound mad. But this is the truth. The true war lies there, in Westeros. Not here. You have done what few dreamed, and I am _so proud_ of you for that! But It will all be meaningless if the Walkers get south! By the time Winter is over, everyone you have ever known will be _dead_!" 

"I didn't come this distance believing in magic or demons made of ice, or snarks and grumpkins. I came this distance to this throne in Meereen because I believed in myself. I was born to rule...and I will!" Daenerys snarled.

Sansa stared at her intensely, then relaxed, then turned away to go back to her chambers. 

"You'll rule over skeletons...Your Grace."

 _Damn her! The stubbornness of Targaryens!_ Sansa inwardly screamed. She screamed at herself for being so distracted and lost in Daenerys' purple sexy eyes. In her lovely soft chest, in her-

Sansa took a deep breath. She would try again tomorrow.  She would not give this up. Quite literally everything depended on it. On her.

 

She tried again. 

"The dead again, Alayne? We've been through this..."

"Before I left....I read a book that detailed ways to kill these things. Dragonglass. It's there. In your home island Dragonstone. If we can mine it, we might be able to kill them when they get south."

"You know I trust and love you, Alayne but you really need to give this up-"

"Everything and everyone is depending on me convincing you this is our war. The dead are real. The Night King is real. Even if they are not, would you like to take the chance? A divided Westeros won't stand a chance, that is why I do support you defeating Cersei first. I know you and you are not Cersei. They'll rally behind you. Please, don't let the dead kill us all, after everything we've been through. I'll fight them alone if I damn well have to!"

Daenerys shook her head and walked out, stubborn as ever.

 

The next day, however, before Sansa could speak to the queen again, a new arrival made their presence known. 

Jorah Mormont, the man who betrayed Daenerys had somehow returned, with a hostage, named Tyrion Lannister. 

"I swore I would kill you if you ever returned." Daenerys said sternly and angrily. 

"My queen please..." Jorah begged. "I brought you a gift."

"I don't want your gifts..."

Tyrion spoke up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace."

Sansa stood at Daenerys' side and spoke up, "I don't believe Tyrion Lannister to be a threat, or a bad man, Your Grace. We should not be too hasty."

"He's a Lannister." Daenerys replied.

"If you're looking for a Lannister killer, I am one of the greatest of all time. I ripped my own mother open to come into the world. I killed my father with a crossbow."

"We should accept you in because you murdered your family?" Daenerys scoffed.

"You need people who know Westeros, if you ever wish to take it."

"I have someone who knows Westeros. Why would I need you?"

"Who..?"

"Alayne Snow. A bastard of the North who was captured and enslaved. She has been my closest friend ever since she arrived here. She even informed me of a....very great threat. I would like you to confirm something for me."

Tyrion was confused but nodded.

"Did the Night's Watch warn you about White Walkers and the army of the dead?"

"Army of the Dead? I was drunk for most Small Council meetings but that does ring a bell.." Daenerys snuck a glance at Sansa, who blushed.

"Did you pay any attention to it?"

"No...we did not. We had no men to spare even if we wanted to."

"I see...You did not think that legions of dead men posed a threat?" Daenerys calmly said.

Tyrion was confused and seemed almost scared. 

"We did not..."

"Who is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch at this moment?"

"I left Westeros but I have a friend who has a vast spy network, and according to him, the new Lord Commander was Jon Snow at Castle Black."  inwardly, Sansa was relieved. It was a mistake on her part to try to convince Jon to go south with Robb. He saved his own life by heading North instead. Once Jon had said they never should have left Winterfell. This was still true. However, having a family member be alive brought her immense joy, and Sansa began to visibly have tears. 

Tyrion was instantly shocked. "He's your half brother, Lady Sansa...You're Sansa Stark!"

"Excuse me?" Alayne pretended to be outraged. "If someone told me that, I'd be home right now."

"You gave yourself away, my lady. Red hair. Knowledge of Westeros. Bastards are rarely so well educated. And your reaction of your brother still being alive."

Daenerys was disbelieving. 

"You're...a Stark? Not a Snow? Sansa Stark."

Sansa almost sobbed, "Please, do not be angry with me-"

"Answer. The. Question. Alayne. If that is even who you are."

"it is not.....I am Sansa Stark. But Your Grace please-"

"You lie right to my face!?" Daenerys screamed. "Trick me into lo-being friends with you so you could kill me in my sleep?" _Did that slip of the tongue just happen? "Guards, arrest them both'!"_

Sansa and Tyrion were thrown into separate cells, awaiting their fate.

Daenerys stalked in, her rage palpable and fiery.

 _"....Why?'_ She snarled fiercely.

Sansa tearfully cried, "I-I wanted to tell you, _so many times_. You know how dangerous it would be to be in Essos as a disgraced noblewoman and trueborn daughter of an accused traitor."

_Daenerys softened at this, seeing the logic in her reasoning._

_"_ "I believed my brother dead. My direwolf is dead.  The rest of my entire family is dead. It is a pain beyond imagining, to be a Stark alone in the world. You must see why I had to become Alayne Snow and try to forget it all. I see now I cannot run. I'm still going to fight with you, serve with you, Your Grace. You showed me many things are possible. You're the Mother of Dragons!"

"My father....was an evil man. It only makes sense a Stark would return to take her revenge on his daughter."

"I won't. I will never betray you again! Since we are on the topic, you deserve to know the entire truth. I am not...really Sansa Stark from this time."

"You're not really Sansa Stark now? Why should I believe a word you say?"

"I was...somehow sent back! I don't know. Or by who. But when I left my world, we were on the cusp of all out war with the dead. They broke past the Wall. I suppose some force, some god sent me back to before my father became Hand to King Robert, to try and change events. Change the timeline. I failed. I just made things worse. Robb was supposed to die at a wedding. Instead he died to an arrow. Arya was supposed to live. I got her killed! I gave up by then. Call me a greenseer. Call me whatever you like. The dead are real. The Walkers are real. I am real. It doesn't matter in the slightest right now who I am if the dead get south. You saw miracles. You saw yourself get unburnt by flame and birth dragons from them. Magic is real in this world. Does any of this really sound that unlikely?"

There was a long silence, as the truth sunk in.

"Hold on....you're heir to Winterfell and Riverrun." Did Daenerys believe her? 

"I am, yes."

"If you were sent back that long ago, that makes you..."

"24 name days, Your Grace."

"24? You are older than me, Lady Ala-Sansa." 

"I suppose I am."

"Lies aside, and I understand them, I truly do, you are one of my greatest and wisest advisors. I would be honored if you would be Hand of the Queen."

"I can't....I am truly honored, I am....but I must return at the command of the North and Trident. I am the rightful Queen in the North, Your Grace."

"You mean to betray me...?" Daenerys looked like she was about to sob.

"Never, Your Grace. Never. I swear upon my family's lives. However, my people are done with southern rulers. I humbly request you allow us to keep the independence my brother Robb gave his life for. That so many of my people died for! Please, Daenerys....Don't let that monster inside of you win anymore."

"Granted." Daenerys suddenly said. "You shall be Queen, Sansa...in return for your word you will march south and aid me in destroying the Lannisters."

"I already would advise it, Your Grace. We cannot defeat the dead with a divided Westeros."

"So we are in agreement? A Grand Alliance between queens, yes?"

"Aye, Your Grace. I shall march with the Queen in the South."

They leaned forward and hugged tightly. Sansa enjoyed her warmth a little too much.

 

Sansa was let out of her cell, and returned at the side of Daenerys. They ordered Tyrion be brought forth next.

"I'm no warrior." He said, when confronted. "I have no army to offer you. I drink, that's all. I drink and I know things."

"What do you know?" Daenerys asked. 

"A lot- I've survived so far! I was acting Hand of King's Landing once, and I was...quite good at it."

"You wish to be my Hand?"

"Not necessarily. But I want to help you get what you want. The Iron Throne."

"Why?"

"To see if you're the right kind of terrible queen. The kind that stops others from being even more so."

"Terrible? You dare insult the queen?" Sansa yelled at him. 

"No, my Lady. I mean no offence."

"If you mean no offence, then refer to your betters as "Your Grace." Sansa is a _queen_ now, not a lady."

"Very well, Your Grace...s. I understand if you execute me. I had given up on life until I was told about your existence. If you execute me, well....at least my final days were interesting."

Sansa shook her head. Daenerys gave a tiny nod at Sansa. 

"We will not be taking your head today, Lannister. Betray me, and I'll burn you alive."

"I would expect nothing less, Your Grace", Tyrion quietly chuckled. 

As Tyrion was sent out, Sansa confronted Daenerys.

"Your Grace, I-"

"That's quite enough of that, Sansa! You're a queen now. Call me Daenerys."

Sansa blushed and smiled at her.

"Very well, Daenerys. Good night."

"Good night, Sansa."


	8. Lovers at last

Just before Sansa and Daenerys could begin making preparations to sail to Westeros and fight the dead, the Sons of the Harpy launched one final attack on them. During the chaos, Daenerys was holding Sansa's hand the whole time, until she reluctantly let go, and flew off on her dragon, who had come back to rescue them just in time. 

Sansa was crushed when Daenerys seemingly wasn't coming back. She had fallen in love with the silverhead. She knew that now. Just being apart from her even for a mere few hours, it was a pain she had rarely ever known. 

"Where is she?" Sansa demanded as she paced about. 

"I'm sure she's fine, Your Grace."

"Her good heart will get her killed one of these days!"

"I've noticed you stare at her good heart, you know."

"...What?"

"You love her." Tyrion said matter of factly.

"Her entire army loves her, Lord Tyrion." Sansa scoffed.

"Oh..of course. Of course." He didn't sound convinced. "Just...a word of caution. Marriage is the best way to make alliances when we sail to Westeros."

"Ugh don't remind me." Sansa grumbled. She dreaded that. Losing her beautiful silverhead to some pompous lord. 

While the queen was gone, they decided Daario and Ser Jorah would go after her on foot, while the rest held down the city. 

Sansa agreed with negotiating a temporary peace deal with the Masters, knowing that the queens would soon abandon Essos and go home to fight the true enemy. Then finally, the silverhead returned, striding back into the pyramid. 

"Daenerys!" Sansa rushed forward and hugged the woman tightly. Daenerys chuckled softly and hugged back.

"My sweetling, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." Sansa could not stop herself. She leaned in and planted a kiss on Daenerys' lips. She was in heaven, softly kissing the woman she had fallen in love with, and Daeneyrs was actually kissing back. She let out a little moan when they had to break apart for air.

"Sansa...."

"Oh...oh no! I'm sorry! I should have-"

"Please Sansa, calm down."

"I understand if you hate me." Sansa said, dejected and embarassed. 

"Don't be silly, Sansa. I love you. I'm in love with you!" She pulled the wolf in, and kissed her again. Finally. Finally she had her lovely silverhead. She nearly cummed then and there. So many nights fantasizing, wondering, weighing the risk....and the goddess loved her back.  She did not dare to consider the possibility.

"I think I always have been. Ever since the day we first met. Why do you think I never lay with Daario Naharis?"

"It's a queenly perogative to lay with whoever she likes."

'I agree." Daenerys said, seductively. Sansa grinned and kissed her soft lips. 

"I love you too. Stay with me, baby."

"I need to deal with these Masters first. I'm going to destroy them, take their ships and return their cities to the dirt."

"We've spoken about this, Daenerys. You cannot be queen of the ashes. It's not entirely different to what they want."

Daenerys sighed. "We'll speak more about this when I return." She then strode off to confront the Masters. 

 

After the battle, Daenerys came back and said, "You're right, my wolf. You're right. I am no monster." 

"I never believed you were, my dragon." Sansa then planted a chaste kiss on her lips. 

"I have been a fool. The real war is in Westeros."

"You..believe me?"

"Is it really more odd than a time traveller and a mother of dragons? I will fight with you, Sansa Stark in the Great War. This is our fate. We'll fight it together."

Sansa breathed in relief. _At last._

 

"My queen," Tyrion began, entering the chamber. "We have visitors from the Iron Islands."

Sansa frowned and went out to meet the new arrivals. Theon instantly recognized her, and her, Theon.

"Sansa...?" Sansa growled. This Theon was even worse than the original one. Yet she held herself back. She was not one to be a hypocrite regarding revenge. 

"The only reason you won't die here and now is because I don't believe in petty revenge."

"T-Thank you, Sansa."

"Queen Sansa's a queen, ironborn. Rightful queen of the North and Trident. You will refer to her with respect." Daenerys demanded hotly.

Theon nearly reverted back to a sobbing wreck. "O-of course, Your Grace." Yara only scoffed at how weak her brother still was. 

"Now what do you want?"

"We want an alliance. To kill an uncle, or two. Euron is King in the Iron Islands." Yara confirmed.

"I see. Why shouldn't I just make an alliance with him? This isn't the entire Iron Fleet."

"No it isn't. He is coming with a thousand ships, and...his big cock, I think. His offer is one of marriage."

"I see.." Daenerys smirked. "What is your offer?" 

"Oh I'm up for anything, really." Daenerys frowned. 

"What the queen in the south is trying to say is that we accept your ships and men, in exchange for you forbidding them from ever reaving again."

"That's our way..."

"Then turn around and go home, because we have no need of thugs in this armada."

Yara sighed, "Wait...fine. No more reaving." 

The queens grinned, "Very good. Shall we place little Theon on the throne then?"

"I'm not fit to lead...Yara is my queen."

"Has the ironborn ever even had a queen?"

"No more than the North or the Iron Throne has."

Sansa smiled. That was true enough.

"Very well. You have your alliance. I suppose you wish to have the Iron Islands stay independent as well?"

"Yes, that is what I ask."

"Granted. Let's destroy our common enemies together." Daenerys boomed. 

"That is three regions you allowed independence, my queen. Do you want to be queen of nothing?"

"Speak to me in such a way again and you will have nothing, Lord Hand. I aim to be a ruler of peace and fairness, as does Sansa. The others can ask for independence as well."

 

That night, Sansa came to the silverhead's bedchamber. 

"Tyrion was trying to help. Not everyone is like us Northerners, with our fires of independence burning brightly."

"I suppose you're right. You are always my rock, you know that? You show me how good I can be. How peaceful."

"Can you believe this is actually happening?" Sansa gushed. "We're going home."

"To war..." Daenerys said worriedly.

"Don't be afraid." Sansa encouraged her, kissing her hand softly. "When we land, I shall return at the head of the entire Northern and Riverland armies. We'll hit and destroy the Boltons and Freys. You come up from the south. We all meet in the middle. Then we swing our armies around and stick some dragonglass up the Night King's arse."

"With you by my side, we indeed shall."

Sansa leaned forward, and began kissing her more passionately and intensely. 

"Are you sure, Sans?" Daenerys whispered. 

"More than anything..." 

Together they made love all throughout the night. They were together at long last. Sansa was in heaven.

 

They strode out to the deck, and boarded the main flagship. Sansa grasped onto her lover's hand. Missandei smiled affectionately, having known about the two of them for a while. Together with Lord Varys, they rallied together The Reach, Dorne, and various rebellious houses in the North and Riverlands to provide ships and armies for Sansa, Yara and Daenerys. The Queen trifecta boasted the mightiest armada the world had ever seen. Cersei and the Night King would fall. 


	9. Returning home

Sansa Stark awoke, and felt her beautiful dragon girlfriend breathing beside her. She smiled lovingly and affectionately. She had wanted the blonde for so long and now she had her. She gave her a final gentle kiss, then arose to begin their day aboard the flagship. In just a few hours they would be making landfall on Dragonstone. 

Her thoughts began to turn to Arya. Was she somehow alive out there? Did she make it out? Could Sansa ever tell her the truth? 

Sansa was interrupted from her thoughts by Yara striding out decked in armor. 

"So...you and the Dragon Queen, huh?"

"Aye, Queen Yara."

"Lucky woman, you are. There's no arse like that on the Iron Islands."

Sansa blushed and spluttered, while Yara only smirked and walked back inside. 

"My love, you already awoke?" said the sexy voice of her girlfriend.

"Aye, we will arrive shortly in Dragonstone. You're home, Daenerys."

Daenerys smiled and hugged the redhead. 

"Thank you, Sansa...for everything."

"I love you." She had said it before she could even stop herself. 

"I love you too." Daenerys confirmed emotionally. Sansa grinned and kissed her. Missandei and Yara smirked knowingly.

 

Finally they had come back to Westeros. They were home. Daenerys ordered the immediate convening of a war council to decide how they would conquer Westeros.

"Queen Sansa and Lord Tyrion have devised a suitable military plan. First, Queen Sansa will announce she is the rightful heir, and take a division of our forces to Winterfell, to link up with any would be volunteers to her cause. The Boltons and Freys are unpopular, and as of this moment, Lord Varys assures me that the people will rise up for the right claimant. During the Northern defeat, they were the first ones to reswear allegiance to the Iron Throne, and so were granted new seats by King Joffrey's royal decree. 

We will march up from the south, to siege King's Landing, with the army of Dorne, Iron Islands and the Reach, with all the might and chivalry of the South. The rest of my Dothraki and Unsullied along with my dragons will land just north, at Casterly Rock. Tyrion assures me there is a safe way inside for our troops. Without their home, Cersei's power is broken and they will throw down their weapons and surrender. Our entire remaining fleet will destroy Euron Greyjoy and his men After Sansa retakes her rightful place at Riverrun, she marches down south. We all meet up at King's Landing for the final battle"

"With all due respect," Yara began, "Why not just take the capital right away with your dragons?"

"Because I do not wish to be queen of the ashes. My play here is that of liberator from Cersei, Walder Frey and Ramsay Bolton, not their replacement."

"I understand that but-"

Tyrion further explained, "Rather than take the city with overwhelming force, we need a better approach to spare the lives of those still trapped under Cersei's rule. They don't want to fight for her. We'll use that. Starve them out. Show them that Her Grace is the rightful monarch after all."

"There are no innocent Lannisters." Ellaria snarled. "We should kill them all."

"Speak to me in such a way again, and it will be you who dies, Lady Ellaria." Daenerys boomed. "We are not here to be butchers. That is who we're here to put a stop to. And we will."

Sansa smiled. 

"I will take my ship, and 7000 men to Winterfell. According to our spymaster, the Boltons and Karstarks command 5000 men. Should the rest of the North join me, we'll take the castle. Then I will march to the Twins and take it."

"Your Grace..." It was Varys. "News from Westeros. It seems someone else has taken out the Freys for us."

"I have half a mind to grant them Riverrun." Sansa smirked. 

"The same was done to...The same was done to Lord Ramsay Bolton who was the last Bolton after murdering his father." As Ramsay does, thought Sansa darkly. Good riddance. I hope he suffered.

"Someone is allied with us. An assassin, perhaps. But I put no trust in assassins, my queens. The Lord Commander was assassinated as well, by his own men."

As they continued talking, Sansa's thoughts again turned to Arya, strangely enough. _She's dead. They're all dead. Even Jon. It is just me._

She left the council and began penning her letter. 

_To all Lords of Westeros,_

_My name is Sansa of the House Stark and I do hereby pledge my claim to Queen in the North and Trident, as the rightful and sole surviving heir to Robb Stark, the defeated King in the North, and to my uncle Edmure Tully._

_I ride with Daenerys Targaryen and Yara Greyjoy, rightful heirs to the South. Together we are at the head of 100 000 men, and three very large fire breathing dragons._ _Let all true men rise up against the scourge that befell my kingdom. My enemies made my home bleed. I do not forget, and I do not forgive. If you shall stand with me, join me as we take back the North and Riverlands from the skinning, betraying thugs who stole it._

_Signed,_

_Sansa Stark, Queen in the North and Trident._

 

The next day, Sansa prepared to board her boat, as ravens swarmed all over Westeros. Almost the entire continent was rising up against Cersei. Tomorrow she would return home. The North remembers, and what was left of the Lannister supporters in the North could not hold it for long, nor could those in the Riverlands.

However she was stopped by a messenger. 

"Your Grace....there was an arrival in the night. They demand to see you."

Sansa frowned. It couldn't be.....A raven haired figure was striding toward them. Slicked hair, boyish clothes yes, but it was her. 

Arya was alive.


	10. Love Triangle

"Arya....? Gods, Arya. Where have you been? You seem ok. No lasting wounds." Sansa ran forward and cuddled the darker haired wolf. 

"I missed you, Sans." Arya whispered into Sansa's chest. 

They stayed like that for a long while, enjoying the hug. Sansa was consumed with thoughts of how Arya could have lived. 

"W-what happened to you? Last we saw each other..."

"A long and bloody tale. I imagine yours is too. You must tell me someday how you came to be at the side of Daenerys Targaryen."

"As long as you tell me how you came to be with the Faceless Men."

Arya was shocked, "How do you know that?'

"I just do. I know you killed the Boltons and Freys. Why did you head here next?"

"I got your letter, Sans! When you announced to Westeros you were alive, i was on my way south. I got the first ship to Dragonstone and here you are, sister."

"We found each other again." Sansa tearfully smiled. "The lone wolves died but the pack survived."

Arya turned away to hide her emotion. "I miss him. I miss them all."

"....Me too."

 

Arya was brought to Daenerys next, to be introduced. 

"Daenerys, this is my sister Arya."

"Oh Gods....your sister believed you dead. I have heard much about you."

"I know, but I'm here now."

"This means you are a princess, Lady Arya. Rightful heir to Sansa."

"I'm no lady. I'll be your queen's justice and top assassin. That's me. Being a lady was never going to happen."

Daenerys smirked, "Very well, Arya. You are officially Sansa's Queen's Justice." Arya grinned.

"I saw your dragons. They're _awesome_!"

"They are!" Sansa chuckled. "I would say you get used to them but I never truly did..."

"Sansa, you should take your sister with you. One Stark is good. Two is better. Westeros needs to know Lord Eddard's daughters have come back to Westeros."

 

They began their journey. 

Arya confronted Sansa.

"You seem...taken with the Dragon Queen."

"I know you don't like her."

"I never said I didn't like her but she's a foreign invader-"

"She let the North keep independence, Arya. She's no monster. She's nothing like her father! I ....I love her."

"WHAT?"

"We....it just happened, Arya! Please do not be angry with me. I courted her and she felt the same way."

"But you were...so boy crazy when we were young."

"Foolish dreams of a foolish little girl. I couldn't explain it then but had I stayed in the capital, I knew exactly what would happen. Because I had already lived it."

"Another figure of speech...?"

"Did it not seem weird I got you out? I got myself out? That I would hate Joff on sight?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"That's because I have already lived through this war. Bran...or someone...sent me back here. Yes Bran was alive in my world, and he had powers. I don't know how this me is still here but I am. I remember everything from my old life, strange as it is."

"I believe you."

Sansa was shocked. "Just like that?"

"I was with the Faceless Men, Sansa. I've seen crazier. And you did seem omniscient and far wiser than you should have been for your age."

"Thank you Arya. Daenerys nearly didn't believe me."

"She knows?"

"Aye, she knows everything. Well not everything everything...." She muttered to herself. She had yet to tell the silverhead that Arya's return was stirring up old feelings. Snuggling in the woods. Travelling together. Even now she couldn't help but stare at Arya's chest. _Are you kidding me, Sansa? Staring at your own baby sister's chest?_

"If you love her, sister, she must be great." Arya said this but it was dripping in jealousy, or perhaps that was only her imagination. 

"She is. But only you can know about this. If Westeros at large found out I like..."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Then so is yours. You must tell me though, how did you manage to kill Ramsay?"

"Baked him in a pie." Arya smirked.

 

Over the next few days, Sansa could barely control herself. The attraction toward her own baby sister was growing. Arya's training had given her a fit, toned body and strong abs. Sansa nearly felt herself lick her lips at the sight. 

Yet she loved Daenerys as much as ever. Why was gay love so incredibly complicated?

"She is really pretty..." Arya said out of the blue, while chewing on food.

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend."

Sansa blushed and spluttered. "I suppose we've never called each other that."

"DId you fuck her?" Arya said in an amused voice.

"We....I.....it was mind  blowing." 

Arya softly laughed at Sansa's antics. 

"Wouldn't mind if you decided to share. I mean I'm up for anything you know, if she is."

"Arya!" Sansa squealed. Yet despite her embarassment, images began to creep into the queen's head, of both Daenerys and Arya naked beneath her, writhing and cumming from her fingers, squeezing their amazing breasts, kissing their-

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw land. They were going to the Riverlands first, up the river to Riverrun. Already, she could tell there was mobilization going on. Men marching, dusting off their weapons and armor. They heard the call and were going back to war, for her. They would die for her.

She stepped off, Arya striding beside her and rode into the camp with her contingent of Unsullied guards (Daenerys insisted). 

She came upon an officer who said "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Sansa of the House Stark, rightful Queen of the Trident. This is my sister Arya, my Justice and greatest assassin. She destroyed the Freys."

"Aye, and many thanks to her, my queen. We received your raven and we answered. Right this way, my queen." 

Sansa gave a smile to Arya who grinned back. 

"You have 10 000 men. The Northerners came down yesterday. Thousands of them. Wyman Manderly is in charge I think. Smalljon Umber is second in command."

"Very good, commander. I will expect a coronation within the day."

"Of course, my queen."

"Then we will hit the Westerlands and the capital. Cersei's time has run out. We win this war or we die trying."

 


	11. Littlefinger

The Grand Alliance was advancing on all fronts. With the added ship from the North, and Trident, they possessed more than enough to start ferrying Targaryen forces to Dorne and the Reach. 

As the North/Trident army marched south, they recieved a raven that the Knights of House Arryn was coming as well to help. Their entire fresh army would be of great use. However as memory served, Baelish should be de facto in charge. 

"My lords, we cannot trust Lord Baelish. I don't believe we will need or desire his help with anything."

"He is Lord Protector of the Vale-"

"Empty title. He is merely advising Robin Arryn, my cousin, who is truly in charge. Family, duty and honor demand he help me, not Baelish."

"I hope you're right, Sansa." Her sister said. 

 

They moved down and took over Rosby and Duskendale. One by one, the strongholds of Cersei's bannermen would fall. 

Sansa recieved a letter in the night however. Euron Greyjoy had destroyed half of Daenerys fleet and trapped the Unsullied. Ser Jaime could not risk moving the Lannister army away when the North was nearly on top of him, however it seemed House Tarly had deserted them. Still, Euron alone was not enough to completely turn the tide. They still had more than enough men to take the capital. 

All the while, Sansa's attraction to Arya was growing. She caught herself staring at Arya's breasts and bum. _Why am I like this? I'm not a Targaryen!_

_So? Just kiss her. What's the worst that can happen?_

_Uhh Daenerys hates me and ends things with me?_

_Arya suggested a threesome._

_Daenerys will never agree to that!_

_How do you know?_

_Gods, why is this so complicated?_

 

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a war horn. Four notes sounding close together. In came the entire Arryn host, flying their falcon banners. it was a beautiful sight, and it meant the war was all but won with the Arryns in this. Cersei had to sue for peace now. There was still one last thing however. 

"Lord Smalljon, bring this Lord Baelish to court in Riverrun. I have some questions for him."

 

Baelish entered the room, cutting a slightly nervous figure despite his cocky smirk. 

"Lady Sansa, you are alive beyond hope. As radiant as ever-"

"Spare me your clever remarks, Littlefinger. You are a traitor, a liar and a murderer."

Silent as a crypt. Arya broke it however. "My sister wants answers, Littlefinger."

"Lady Sansa I am a bit confused....I just declared for House Stark. For you. I am no traitor-"

"Not to Cersei. To me. To us. You're a dangerous lunatic, and your actions sparked the fall of my house. You conspired with Lannisters and they granted you Harrenhal. Made you one of the great lords of Westeros. But you betrayed them by murdering King joffrey. Do you deny it?'

"I deny that! You weren't there! None of you were there!"

"I was there for some of it. You held a knife to my father's throat, causing his arrest. You said "I did warn you not to trust me." As a result, he was imprisoned and eventually killed at his trial. He trusted you. You didn't care. Because that's what you do. You destroy families. You wanted to crash this realm with no survivors.'

"How did you-" Baelish was simply astounded how he could miss this. Sansa of course was not there at that time, she had left beforehand, in this timeline. Nobody needed to know that. 

"I am Queen in the North, Lord Baelish. I must see justice done, no matter the cost. No matter my pride."

"I loved your mother-"

"For the crime of betraying my family, and usurping power in the Vale, I, Sansa of the House Stark, First of my Name, Queen in the North and Trident, do hereby sentence you to death."

Arya stalked forward and moved to deliver the final blow. 

"Lady Sansa, I-"

It was over. Arya slashed his throat open and let him bleed out onto the floor. 

"Someone burn that. We do not want to fight him again." Sansa grimly said. Then turned away, in disgust. 

She asked Robin to step forward.

"Cousin, you are free of him. Do you still desire to fight with us for the cause of justice?"

"I do, Y-Your Grace. My k-knights are yours. My sword is yours. You're the Queen of the Mountain and Vale."

Royce was next. "We rode here for you, Your Grace. To seven hells with the damn Lannisters. Queen in the Mountain and Vale!"

They all began to chant and cheer. Sansa smiled, and Arya grinned. 

 

She decided to take a walk out at the battlements of Riverrun. Arya decided to join her.

"It had to be done. He betrayed Father."

"I know...But for every man I kill, the nightmares only get worse. No matter how much they deserved it. I killed thousands of Karstarks and Umbers at Winterfell."

"They weren't at-"

"My old world, Arya."

"Oh..."

"We all do what's necessary. Doesn't mean we have to like it."

"If you like it, you're Joffrey." Arya giggled. "I don't know if I could have survived everything you've survived, from what you told me about Ramsay, Littlefinger and Joffrey." _Maybe I should not have told her about all of that._

"You would have Arya. You're strong. You survived just as much. And you need to lead us to victory if I fall." Sansa knew it was a possibility. A single assassin. A single stray arrow.

"You're 24, Sans. I am never going to be as good of a queen as you."

"You'll do ok. The best leaders are those who never expected to be left in their position. Our family died, that's the only reason I'm the heir. It's a disturbing thought."

"Yet we're still here. Our stories aren't over."

Arya leapt forward for a tight hug, and soflty pressed her lips to Sansa's cheek, who blushed crimson. Arya smirked, delighting in embarrassing her elder sister with her showing of affection. 

"May I stay with you, tonight?"

"....Of course, Arya."

She could not deny she was excited at the thought of sleeping with her baby sister. She wanted to cling to her, hold her, and kiss- _Stop!_

 


	12. Red Wolf and the Kingslayer

"Your Grace, a raven in the night." Said Lord Smalljon. 

Sansa read it and gasped. Daenerys had started landing her remaining army on the Blackwater Rush. Jaime would not give battle, and elected to grimly prepare for a siege. The Arryns and Redwynes had sailed around the coast and engaged King Euron in a gigantic sea battle, to free Yara and retake the seas. Daenerys flew Drogon in and delivered fire and blood to the main flagship, while it was Ser Jorah who personally killed Euron when he boarded Daenerys' ship.

They won, with unexpected help at the last second. 

"Lannister ships hit them?" Sansa said, astounded. "Defectors?'

"Undoubtedly, Your Grace." said Lord Royce. "You and Queen Daenerys will win this war. Some are beginning to see that."

Just then, there was a horn sounding. Then shouting and chaos. A man was being brought to them, bound and gagged. 

"Your Grace, he surrendered willingly. He came alone. The rest of the enemy is still with Queen Cersei as far as our scouts can tell."

Sansa got a good look and recognized this new prisoner. Ser Jaime Lannister.

 

Arya came to Sansa's tent and caressed her. 

"It's ok, big sister. He hurt you?"

"No...but he hurt our brother and he fights for the queen. Jon once told me he tried to enter the camp of the Wildling King to kill him. Save the Wall."

"I will protect you Sansa! We won't let him even get close. You're surrounded by 30 000 loyal knights."

Sansa sighed. "I must be the one to speak with him. His surrender must signal that Cersei is either desperate, or about to have her entire force desert her. Everything is going as planned, so please don't worry about me."

"But if you die..."

"You'll do _fine,_ Arya!" 

"I hope so...."

Arya cuddled close to her, nuzzling her face into Sansa's chest, who blushed and wished she would stop nuzzling. 

"Your Grace?" It was Lord Royce. "The Kingslayer demands an audience."

"I will be right there, Lord Royce."

 

Jaime was disheveled, and tired. He had been fighting her men in several engagements in the Crownlands. _He must have heard the Arryns have joined me._

"Lady Sansa." Jaime grunted with a slight nod.

Smalljon smacked Jaime in the head. "Sansa is Queen of the North, Trident and Vale. Not a lady! Use respect, Kingslayer."

"It's quite alright, my lord." Sansa said, holding up a hand.

"Your Grace...." He corrected himself. "It is quite a sight to see you here, ruling half the continent and leading a host of 30 000 to war. You must tell me one day how an exiled daughter of a traitor everyone thought dead became Queen in the North, Trident and Vale."

"Father was no traitor! My entire army is screaming for your head." Sansa snarled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my sister give them what they want?"

Jaime smiled, "I am no longer your enemy, Your Grace."

"Now that I do not believe." Sansa smiled but there was no humor or happiness in it. 

"My brother told me-"

"Tyrion met with you?"

'Aye...he told me the truth, about your army of dead men."

"You don't believe me. Well we'll know soon enough, won't we? When the Night King is finished with me, he'll come for you."

"You have proof? Or are we trading myths and legends with each other?"

"The _proof_  is that men who have hated one another for centuries, Dothraki and Westerosi are working together. The proof, Ser Jaime, is that we haven't immediately sent everything we have at you to end this war hard and fast."

"You're...hoping for defectors like me?"

"We want no unnecessary blood. It is certainly true my people have bled more than enough. We have yet to determine if you're a defector or not."

"Of course, of course. Still, one must wonder why that dragon queen didn't immediately turn the Red Keep to ash as soon as she got here. Save thousands of lives."

"It would not save anyone and you know it. Daenerys doesn't want to murder innocents going about their daily lives. If she could have, she would have challenged Cersei to single combat and ended things that way. i would have too. But we both know she would never agree to that."

Jaime sniggered, "Cersei fighting you. Now that I would like to see."

"You think I can't win? I've endured quite a lot. I've been raped and betrayed, enslaved and chained. Do you know why I'm still here? Allies. That's what we need right now. The Night's Watch cannot stop the dead. I cannot stop the dead. We need to stand together against the true enemy....or do the same _shit_ we've been doing!"

Jaime nodded, "I believe you. I have not come to take your head. My sister, she...she would rather burn Westeros to ash than ever make allies of you, even though this is a war she cannot win. I disagreed. She threatened to kill me."

"I see, so the only reason you're here with me now is because your queen is a murdering, mad bitch? We already knew that and you still fought us."

"I can start making up for it now. I once met your mother, you know. She hit me in the head with a rock but I admired her. Such fierce love for her children. For you. I admire you too."

"Do. not. talk. about. my. mother." snarled Sansa. "You are my prisoner and I will gag you if you don't answer this question. Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't." Jaime quietly replied. "It would be wise and safe to chop my head off and be done with it.  I suspect you won't because I am a general. I've led men into war twice. We both know I have shit for honor, but I'm not done yet. So here I am, with one good hand, ready to reclaim my honor."

Sansa relented. It was true. She would need knowledgeable generals. She certainly knew nothing about battles, and relied on Lord Royce and Smalljon Umber for war plans.

"Very well. Betray me and you will live to regret it. Serve me well, and I may let you have a nice castle to live out your days in, once the war is won."

"I would expect nothing less from the Red Wolf. Did you know that's what people are calling you now?"

Sansa turned around and left. She had much to ponder.

 

Arya stormed in, "You're sparing the bloody Kingslayer? He tried to kill our brother!"

"We only ever make peace with enemies. Calm down. He seems to be a genuine defector. If we are going to survive this war, we need men like him."

Arya scoffed, "This cunt was not on my list because I didn't know he tried to kill Bran. But now he bloody is!"

She unsheathed Needle and stalked out of the tent.

"STOP, IN THE NAME OF YOUR QUEEN!" The Red Wolf spat out furiously.

Arya froze immediately, a touch of fear seeping in. Not once had Sansa screamed at her with such commanding rage. It truly befitted a queen.

"Sansa...."

"I have given a command. Ser Jaime is not to be harmed."

Arya knelt, "As you wish, Your Grace." 

Sansa immediately softened. "You know you dont need to call me that. I'm your queen but also your elder sister."

Arya was looking forlorn and regretful. "What did I almost do? I am a monster, Sans.... I was with the Faceless Men for so long. It...it changes you. I killed people who didn't deserve it. I killed women. I killed...children."

"You're my sister and you're a Stark. You're not some monstrous assassin. You came all the way back to me to help me. You are Princess Arya Stark of Winterfell, rightful heir to the North, Trident and Vale. If you want forgiveness, fine. You're forgiven."

Arya sniffled, "How can you have so much faith in me?"

"I love you." _There it is_. It was true. The dangerous yet vulnerable and broken little princess clinging to her, she loved her with all her heart.  Still, She meant it in a more than sisterly way but Arya didn't need to know that. Given she was two tents away from the king of all incest, Jaime Lannister, it was an ironic admission. She finally understood the Kingslayer and why he was doing what he was doing.

_Nobody chooses who they fall in love with. It just happens. Your own sister, or not. I love you Arya. I'm in love with you. Bloody hell, I fucking love you so much!_

Arya was silently sniffling and nuzzling her head into Sansa's body, crying things out. 

"Uwu tu." Sansa heard her mumble into her coat and breastplate. She smiled affectionately, and hugged her close, tightly. 

"I will always be here, Arya....I will always protect you. I vow it by the Old Gods and that Red God and any other fucking God." 

 


	13. Confrontation

The day finally came. 

Daenerys was encamped 5 miles out from the capital, having set up a sea blockade. Sansa had her men sound a horn, announcing the arrival of allies. Some Dothraki hollered but as Sansa approached, they were ordered to stand down. At last, she was reunited with her lovely silverhead. 

"Queen Sansa," She smiled lovingly. "We are reunited once again. We are deeply grateful for your reinforcements. The Grand Alliance stands together at last. I see you brought some more friends."

"I have 35 000 at least, Daenerys. Cersei will never surrender. We should prepare to take the walls inch by bloody inch if necessary. You know we don't have time for a war on two fronts. If we're still blockading Cersei in the south when the Night King breaks through, he will roll over everything and everyone in the North for a thousand miles before we can stop him."

"Very well, Sansa. I will prepare the men for a fight."

"Save your dragons. We should not need them and burning civilians with dragonfire will not gain us more allies. There is still thousands of bannermen in the south who could join us, were they rid of Cersei. "

Arya stepped forward, "It does me good to see you again, Your Grace."

"Aye, Princess Arya. Same goes for I."

"If I may suggest a solution, I was trained by a guild of elite assassins. Thousands of men don't need to die. Just one. If I fail, you lost one woman and you can attack the walls. 

"No, Arya. I will not risk your life! I told you before you must lead our people if I fall. Raise a white flag. I will try one last time to convince Cersei her war is lost and she needs to accept surrender."

"You think you can get anywhere with that mad bitch?"

"I could if I had proof about the Army of the Dead and I do not."

"So bring the dead to her." Daenerys suggested.

Sansa smiled wryly, "That is precisely what we're trying to avoid. There's over a million people in that city. You can add them to the dead if the Night King penetrates this far south."

"Not all of them....just one wight. You told me there are two different types up there. The Walkers, the bosses, and their thralls, the dead wights."

"I did. But that is impossible. Take one, the rest will come down on top of you."

"I can take one and theyll never even know it. I can fly, Sansa."

"And risk your dragons?" Sansa screeched. "Please perish the thought! I cannot risk them or you on foolish missions. A single arrow or spear to your heart and we're lost."

Daenerys nodded, forlorn. 

"There is only one chance of avoiding this battle. Appealing to Cersei's better nature and hope to the gods she still cares about her brother. We have him."

"You have the Kingslayer?" Daenerys frowned. "He killed my father..." She growled. 

Sansa looked at her curiously. "I thought you knew what your father was? Seven hells, woman, someone had to put him down!"

"He swore an oath."

"So many oaths. Do you really believe your queensguard should be blindly obedient? I'm not judging Daen, but I've had to talk you out of some pretty brutal things. Should you ever become like your father, or join the army of the dead, I should hope they have the sense to put you down. It's the same for me. If i am added to the army of the dead, please kill me, Arya."

Arya was aghast. "Please stop talking about your death? I don't even want to..." She tearfully trailed off. 

Daenerys looked at her with a look she could not quite tell what it was. "If I am ever failing the people, no. Don't be blindly loyal to me. Please tell me, Sansa."

"I will." She turned to her guards. "Sound the horn. and raise a white flag. Make sure Cersei sees it. Arya, with me."

Arya stammered, looking from her to Daenerys, then followed.

When they were out of earshot, Arya smirked. 

"I can see why you fell for her, Sans. She is amazing. I heard stories about her in Essos but..."

"Thank you, Arya."

"So....threesome then?" Arya teased, laughing at Sansa's red face.

"Arya, I told you not to talk to me like that!" Sansa reproached playfully. "Our sex life should not-"

"My queen." Said one of Sansa's Queensguard. "The city's defenders are coming."

 

Sure enough, Cersei, the Mountain, Qyburn and Lord Tarly rode out to confront them. 

"So it is true. An army of savages." Tarly growled at them. 

"If the measure of savage is murdering my family, Tarly, your queen is quite the savage herself."

Tarly glowered and grunbled. 

"Little dove." Cersei mockingly sneered. "How is it that an usurping bitch like you stole half my kingdom? No it's more than half, now isn't it?"

"Northmen and Rivermen are loyal to their own. But I wouldn't expect you to understand loyalty."

"You can shut your whore mouth you little cunt!" Cersei screeched. "Surrounded by traitors. The three usurping cunts at my doorstep." She snarled, staring at Yara, Daenerys and Sansa. "How many queens is that? 4? I've lost count!" She laughed evilly. "It is no matter. Whatever stands in my way, I shall defeat it."

"You are defeated, Cersei." Daenerys said. "I have three dragons, and one hundred thousand Dothraki. Sansa has 30 000 men at arms and 5000 knights. All the chivalry of the Vale rides with us. You are beaten. Kneel and announce your surrender, and you have our words you will not be harmed, nor will any other men who surrender."

"The word of usurper cunts!" Cersei spat at them. "You can skulk back home, all of you! Take your foreign savages and dragons, and go."

Sansa said "You know why we can't. Your brother says you know about what's coming after us from the North."

"Silly stories we were told to frighten our children."

"No. The dead are real. The White Walkers are real. They were just sleeping and they're not sleeping anymore. I cannot defeat them, not by myself. Our only hope is to work together and even then it might not be enough but at least we can give those  _fuckers_  a fight!"

Daenerys was simultaneously turned on and impressed by Sansa suddenly cursing. 

"Why do you think we're so eager to attack your walls? You know we can stave you out, and not lose a single man." Yara said. "Fail to surrender, and we will destroy you. Don't force us to. See sense. Bend the knee."

"The sense of a Greyjoy. Two failed rebellions. Forgive me if i don't take advice from the likes of you.'

"Fine." Sansa said. "Don't. But take my word. I've never lost a battle. I smashed your armies at Duskendale, was it? My loyalists overthrew the Karstark garrison Ramsay Bolton left after my sister killed him. Yes, that was her. And the Freys. If we do not come to terms, you will share the same fate. You're outnumbered, outmatched and surrounded. It's over."

"Nothing is over while I'm breathing! You can have your pathetic throne, Targaryen....over ash and bones."

"Why did you meet with us, then?"

"To get the measure of you. I'm not impressed." She snarled evilly.

Then she rode off, in a hurry. 

Daenerys leaned over and whispered, "I'm so hot for you right now. I want to fuck you so hard." Sansa blushed and spluttered. Arya noticed as did Yara, and both sniggered.

 

They rushed back to their tent and began kissing and stripping off.

"Someone" *Kiss "Could." *Kiss* "See."

"I don't care anymore. I love you, my wolf."

Images and thoughts of Arya naked were creeping back in. Sansa tried desperately to shut them out, and focus on her girlfriend, but she couldn't.

"S-stop. Please." Daenerys looked at her concerned. 

"It's alright. it's alright, my wolf."

"It' not you, I promise."

Daenerys frowned, "What's changed? Do you....not love me anymore? Is it someone else? Is it Yara?' There was no judgement, only disappointed sadness.

"There is....I cannot tell you who it is yet, but I have not stopped loving you! Please don't ever say that!"

"This other woman....is she good?"  _I want to fuck her so bad, Daenerys._

"She's damaged, and vulnerable, but she loves me and I love her. We both have gone through hell. To be finally back with her is...."  _Amazing. Intoxicating. So sexy._

"You knew her before you and I met?"

"Yes....please believe me, Daenerys. I did not want this to happen. I believed her dead."

"I understand completely. I was your second love but she's your first. Hard to compete with that."

"I...I thought you would hate me and end things with me." Sansa was fully expecting legendary rage.

"Have you slept with her?"

"No...."  _I want to._

"Then what are you so worried about, Sansa? You didn't cheat. You held it off. You stayed loyal to me. A woman can ask no more than that."

Sansa tearfully hugged her girlfriend. "I love you! I love you so much, my dragon!"

They kissed passionately, all night, while stroking each other's hair and whispering "I love you's."

Perhaps things could work out. Perhaps Daenerys could agree to polyamory.


	14. Siege

Sansa gladly rode her girlfriend's pussy with her own. They loved this position. And the wolf loved her silverhead's delightful moans as she cummed all over her wolf.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" They both moaned in unison. The only people who could hear, were their most elite and trusted Queensguards sworn to secrecy.

"Hi hi. You're so adorable, when you cum, you know that, Daenerys?" Sansa giggled. 

Daenerys could only grin lovingly at her girlfriend. 'Not so bad yourself, my wolf."

Sansa's smile faded. "I hope no one finds out. The alliance could collapse."

"Hush, my wolf. It will be ok."

They slowly fell asleep together. 

 

Morning came. The men assembled, grabbed their weapons and moved into formation. 

Daenerys awoke first, organizing her army. When Sansa awoke and joined her, Daenerys greeted her.

"Morning, my wolf. The men are slower from wine. They could do with a speech."

"I'll try, Daenerys."

"That's my girl," she grinned. 

Sansa suited up in her steel breastplate and winter outer clothes/pelt, with the symbol of a wolf and a trout together.Then she steadied her horse and rode out in front of the men. They had assembled, all 150 000 of the Grand Alliance. Dragons flying overhead. Daenerys next to her ready to translate to Dothraki.

"Cersei's time is up! Today we free Westeros from tyranny and madness. This is the final bolt-hole. The final dung-heap. She will fight like a cornered rat to keep it but that should not matter to brave men such as yourselves!"

They cheered. 

"Steady your hearts. Grip your swords. One last legion and Cersei shall fall. To those still trapped under her thumb, I say only this. Hold on. We're coming. Now...shall you ride with me, brothers!"

They let out a great scream. "RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF!"

Both Daenerys and Arya could only smile proudly and chant along with the army. 

"Great speech, big sis." Arya grinned. 

Sansa blushed. 

Daenerys stepped forward and shouted "NOW". The army lurched forward, firing their artillery and moving ladders to the walls of the city.

The battle was fierce. The Lannister/Tarly defenders fought bravely but could not stand up to Drogon, and the Northmen. Drogon made several fiery runs where the garrison was strongest, roasting them alive. Sansa watched as her men formed a shield-wall and pushed themselves through the main gate. Clashing of metal, screams of the dying and the spilling of blood made Sansa briefly turn away. She had ordered this and although it was necessary, it did not mean she enjoyed it. She reasoned it must be a good thing that she viewed war as a last resort and a horror to be avoided if at all possible. Cersei insisted on this, she reminded herself.

_I heard her back there. She made us do this._

Sansa waited patiently in the siege camp as more and more of the Grand Alliance troops flooded inside King's Landing, ready to finally crown Daenerys Queen in the South.  Before long, they were sounding a retreat back to the Red Keep. 

_Something's wrong. This should not be so easy. Cersei must have a plan...._

Suddenly there was rumbling. 

_What is this? What's going on?_

Flames were burning, more and more out of control. Suddenly, like a hurricane, green tinged fire whirled around the city and then engulfed it in a storm of heat. The gigantic blast sent shockwaves that knocked the wind out of the wolf queen's lungs. She snarled in rage and horror. _You mad bitch...!_

"She did it." Ser Jaime exclaimed in horror and despair, when he had gotten back to his own feet. "She really did it....The Mad King had caches of wildfire all over the city. My sister found it. I'm so sorry, Your Grace....They're gone."

Daenerys and Drogon were close to the blast, Sansa remembered.

"DAENERYS!" Sansa screamed for her girlfriend. She tried running toward the firestorm but her guards, along with Jaime, held her back. 

"Your Grace, please!"

"LET ME GO! DAENERYS!"


	15. More Than Sisters

The capital  was gone. Turned to ash by a psychopath. Jaime and Sansa could only stare in shock. She was covered in soot and ash, despairing over the sight, and the loss of half her army. 

A dragon screeched overhead. _Drogon...?_

She didn't have time to process this because Arya came running up. 

"Sans! She...she did it. That bitch really fucking did it. We can't stay here. Let's get you away. You're covered in ash."

Sansa smiled at how affectionate and protective her sister was being. For the time being she shoved down her forbidden feelings and focused on survival. She got Sansa a coat and escorted her away from the wildfire blaze. She began asking how many got incinerated by the blaze. They put their figures at around one million innocent people, and tens of thousands of the Grand Alliance. 

Cersei and her entourage were certainly dead. That was the onyl ray of light of this situation. Sansa began to sob and cry. She led them into a trap. Despite everything, despite all she knew about Cersei, she could not see this coming. _Why?_

 

"What do we do, my queen?" asked Lord Commander Umber.

"Have you done a full accounting of our remaining forces?'

"Most are the Dragon Queen's men. Virtually all your men are gone."

 _Fuck_....Sansa buried her head in her hands, and walked over to be by herself. _Why was I sent back if this timeline is worse than the original? What was the point?_

"My queen...?"

Sansa didn't answer, onyl began to softly cry. Arya came to her side and embraced her, rubbing her back and whispering to her. 

"It's alright...it's alright..."

Sansa was paralyzed. She could barely see, through her tears. She barely heard Arya take command. 

"Gather our remaining men, Lord Commander. We need to march north now. It won't be long before the Wall falls."

"Very well, my princess." Lord Commander Umber gruffly said. 

She then gingerly took Sansa to the bed, after the Lord Commander left. 

"Ar...ya..." _What am I supposed to do? Daenerys is dead. And my sister will hate me if she knew everything._

"it's alright! It's alright..."

"So many people are dead."

"I know...but we have some to spare. This isn't over yet...'

Sansa sniffled, "How did you get so smart and brave?"

"Experience." Arya giggled sadly. 

Sansa sobbed, "I just love you so fucking much...." 

Arya grinned, but frowned when Sansa seemed riddled with guilt still. 

"What's wrong? Talk to me, Sans.'

"I....why are you looking at me with those eyes? You don't know who I am. You don't know what I think and feel."

"How dare you say that, Sansa? I'm your sister-"

"You are...that's why I can't think this way anymore. I can't help it..."

Arya could only look confused. Sansa shook her head. Fuck it. Then, before she could stop herself, before she could tell herself this was a terrible idea, she pressed her head forward and her lips connected with Arya's mouth. This lasted a single moment before Sansa caught herself, withdrew and curled up into a ball in horror and shame. 

"I...Oh Gods...no...please forgive me, Arya!"

"Wait....Sansa. I don't understand."

"I'm an abomination. No better than the damned Lannisters."

Arya stood frozen in shock. "You....love me like...that?" There was no disgust or revulsion. 

Sansa cried openly. "I-I couldn't stop myself! You're just so beautiful and brave. All those nights curled up against one another...."

Arya's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh...if I had known you were suffering because of that-"

"It's not your fault. Never say that. I'm the idiot who's gone and fallen for her own bloody sister!"

"But the Targaryens..."

"I know. I know what they used to do. Daenerys before she died, she often spoke of her ancestor Aegon the Conqueror who married both his sisters."

"Visenya was my favorite." Arya quietly muttered. 

"But I can't, Arya. I am a queen and you don't even feel the same wa-"

Arya shook her head, then rushed forward and kissed her sister.

"You." *kiss* "Bloody." *kiss* "Idiot, Sansa."

The redhead could no longer stop herself or control herself. She kissed back, hard, pouring all the suppressed love into it. She was too tired to suppress it any longer. She didn't have the strength. _Arya? No there's no way she's as sick as me. But I can't stop her. I don't have the will._

"I...I don't have the strength to resist you anymore, baby sister."

"Just shut up and kiss me, you great idiot. Gods, Sansa I love you. I always loved you. Every night I was trying to get back to you."

"You loved me back...before?"

"Of course, Sans. You're bloody sexy! You are Queen in the North, and I could not be more fucking proud! You're the strongest and greatest person i know."

Sansa cheekily smirked, the tears long gone, "I do believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get all used to it now. You're still a very naughty girl. You beautiful, incestuous goddess."

Arya slipped her tongue into Sansa's mouth, who eagerly accepted it. All the tension was being released. All of Sansa's fears were starting to drain away. As long as she had her Arya, perhaps it all would be ok.

"We're not sisters." Arya breathed so quietly and breathlessly Sansa barely heard her. "We're more. We're soulmates. We belong together! I belong with you!"

They furiously stripped off all their clothes. Arya straddled her sister's stomach, and squeezed her breasts. Sansa gazed at Arya's own lovely mounds. _Oh Arya, you have such lovely breasts._ She could not resist bending down to suckle on them. Arya arched her back in pleasure. 

It was finally happening. Sansa was having her cute sexy sister in all the ways she had tried desperately to resist thinking about doing. Her own pussy was extremely wet, begging to be taken hard by her sister. Arya moaned, and slipped a hand up Sansa's thighs, finding her prize. When her first finger slid in, she felt no barrier.

"Sansa, you-'

"Horseback riding."

"Oh."

Then she gave a seductive, devious smirk and shoved her finger inside Sansa's tight pussy. 

"Ohhhh!" Sansa moaned loudly in pleasure. "Baby sister!"

"No, say my name, you incestuous minx." Arya demanded. 

"Arya..Oh Arya...! Right there! Take me! Fingerfuck me!"

The Dark Wolf gladly obliged, gently, then faster and faster, fucked her own sister's tight vagina. 

"Ugh...ahh....fuck! Fuck! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Arya picked up the pace. Sansa arched her back and let out a loud scream of pleasure, as she was approaching cumming all over her sister's fingers, while taking two of her own fingers up her own pussy.

"Oh Gods! Oh fuck, sis-Arya! Arya, I'm close! Arya, I'm going to cum!"

Arya wondered where Sansa got brothel language like that. Probably her years in Meereen. 

"Oh Sans, I'm gonna cum too! Cum all over your sister's fingers. Show me what a good sister you are."

"OH, ARYA, FUCK-"

Everything came to a terrible halt. What was the greatest moment of Sansa Stark's life was over, crashing back down into cruel, cruel reality.

Standing two feet away from them was a soot covered, ash covered, scowling Daenerys Targaryen.


	16. Daenerys, Sansa and Arya

"D-Daen? Y-You're-" Sansa stammered. "Alive? But how?"

Daenerys scoffed, "Fire cannot kill a dragon." _Of course. I was so afraid and so shellshocked, I just assumed..._

"What is this?" Daenerys coldly demanded. Little love was in her voice. 

Arya jumped to her feet, breasts bouncing. "Don't blame Sansa! She fought her feelings for months. I am the one who's always been in love with her. If you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me!"  _Oh Arya, you're so protective. I love you!_

Daenerys laughed coldly, "Don't blame her?"

"She loves me, Daenerys."

Sansa could hardly speak. 

Daenerys began to soften, "Oh...you are the woman? The first love? Her sister?" There was no judgement in her tone, but Arya was offended. 

"Yes her bloody _sister_. Didn't _your_ family-" Arya snarled.

"Hush Arya!" Sansa held up a hand to stop the fight. 

Daenerys looked down, "Yes you're right. It's a tradition in my family for centuries. But still....you cheated on me, Sansa."

Arya yelled, "She fought it! Harder than you can possibly imagine. And she believed you dead."

"I'm not. Now we must deal with this."

"So...fine. We both love the same woman. But it's not like I haven't thought about doing this to you too-" Daenerys raised her eyebrows. "W-what I mean is...this does not have to be a battle for our wolf's heart."

"What can it be then?' Daenerys asked curiously. 

"Your ancestor Aegon the Conqueror had two sister-wives, Daenerys."

"One was for duty, one was for love." Realization was dawning in Daenerys, judging by her voice. Same for Sansa. She had imagined it more than once, she would not deny it. Should Daenerys agree, her heart would soar to the clouds. 

"I remember." Arya said. 

"I have imagined this before," Sansa spoke up. "I never wanted to hurt you Daen. I suppose i rationalized that perhaps you would approve of polyamory like your ancestor. But I have no true excuse and I understand if you never want me in your bed again."

Daenerys was silent for a long while. Finally she began speaking again. 

"I...had fantasies about this as well. Two wolves in my bed. Princess Arya, you are very beautiful, kind and fierce. I would be a hypocrite if I was not willing to admit the traditions of my own family that were much more...peculiar than two women sharing a bed. Three is....I'm sure it's every gay woman's dream. Many a woman in the Seven Kingdoms no doubt has this same fantasy about the Stark royal sisters."

Sansa blushed, having had never heard herself referred to as gay before. Still, she had not thought about Loras Tyrell in that manner in over a decade. _Perhaps I am gay._ She enjoyed the thought.  Arya also blushed at the compliment.

"I cannot pretend I like the fact Sansa cheated. But if I agree to this, it was not cheating. Simply the beginning of a wonderful new relationship. Arya...from the moment I saw you....gods....I wanted you!"

Arya grinned, then leapt forward to capture Daenery's lips in a searing kiss. Sansa watched in delight. They sealed the agreement in a three way kissing session, enjoying each other's taste, sucking on one another's tongues and running their hands over each other's bodies. 

 

The next morning, Sansa was awake first. She gazed at the sleeping Arya with wonder, admiration and intense love. _You're just so cute! So is Daenerys!_

But there was still a war to fight. One that should they lose, it was the end of everything as they knew it. They were heading to a cataclysmic final confrontation, and if they died, well they would die together. 

The Grand Alliance began its inexorable march north to the Riverlands first, then onto the North.

"My queen..." Sansa's Queensguard said after she was dressed and leaving her tent. 

"I am fine, Ser Aric."

"We're two days march from Riverrun. The fall of the Queen and the capital has caused all her bannermen to desert."

"Very well, send ravens. They are to join us at Riverrun. We then head into the North together."

Then the Maester came to her at a bristling pace. 

"News, my queen...from the N-Night's Watch." He said in a quivering, terrified voice.

Sansa began reading it...and froze in horror and despair. A cold chill ran down her spine, paralyzing her.

 _Eastwatch is breached_ , it said. _The Lord Commander is dead. The Great War is here._


	17. The Pack Survives

The Grand Alliance inexorably marched on to Riverrun. The Message had sent ripples throughout Westeros. Many believed they were safe, but now the Long Night was upon them. Recognizing Daenerys and Sansa as their only hopes of survival, men flooded in every day, to join their encampment. 

"Go back to the Rock. Gather everyone you can. We all meet up at Winterfell." Sansa ordered Jaime. 

Jaime bent his knee, "You told me once that in another world, I swore to protect you and I wasn't even your Queensguard then."

"Yes you sent someone named Brienne of Tarth."

"She's long dead, last I heard."

"I know, Ser Jaime...She was honorable and noble. She named her sword Oathkeeper."

"So many oaths. Do you know the last order the Mad King gave me?"

"I do. You told Brienne and Brienne told me." Sansa smiled wryly. "Why do you think I so readily accepted your defection? You saved half a million people. Temporarily, I fear." She added darkly.

"Do not fear, my queen. We'll win this war. We didn't come this far just to die now."

Sansa chuckled softly, "You've been a true Queensguard. And my true friend. When all of this is over, I hope you will continue to protect others."

"Like I protected Cersei?" Jaime was still regretful over that, it seemed.

"You could not have known what she was."

"I did. We were more than brother and sister. We were....well we were like you and the princess." _He knows? How many know? Gods, we need to be more careful!_

Sansa shot a look at him full of both worry and rage.

"I-I don't know what you heard. W-we don't-"

"You look at her the same way Cersei once looked at me... I don't blame you." Jaime reassured her. "I don't blame her either. True love is hard to come by. We don't choose how or why."

Sansa smiled. He did not even know yet that it had become polyamarous with the Queen in the South.

"No I suppose we don't. Ser Jaime...." He looked back at her. "Tommen and Myrcella would have been proud."

Jaime nodded, then calmly left her quarters. In came Arya, in full assassin gear, Needle strapped to her waist.

"You ready, sweet sister?"

"Aye, in a moment. Where is our dragon?"

Arya smirked, knowing what had transpired. "Scouting ahead with Viserion."

She leaned in for a kiss on the lips but Sansa pulled away.

"No....we need to be more careful, Arya. If the Alliance finds out..."

"We're on the eve of the final battle against the dead. If they abandon us now, they're just killing themselves. If we fall, the south falls."

"I know...but men can be irrational. I was accepted as their queen because they chose Robb. That means I can be unchosen."

"Stop worrying, Sansa." She grabbed Sansa's hand and placed them on her own abs. "I can protect you. Kingslayer can. Our royal guard can. They didn't do anything when the Mad King married his sister."

"A different time. A different royal family. Starks didn't fuck their sisters for centuries."

"I suppose we're just the first, then."

Sansa sat down, her head in her hands. 

"I suppose if we lose this fight, it doesn't matter anyway."

Arya leaned in and hugged her sister, "I won't let you die, Sans. I just got you back. I won't lose you again." She was almost crying. 

Sansa blinked away tears and hugged back. "I never thought I'd find myself in this position. Sometimes it overwelms me. I'm leading thousands into a cataclysmic battle against monsters we believed were myth. That we believed we were safe from thanks to a 700ft wall. Yet they still found a way past."

"We have dragons. That has to count for something." Arya grinned. But in Sansa's mind flashed the letter from Jon informing her that Viserion was slain by the Night King beyond the Wall in the original timeline.She knew dragons were not invincible. Westeros knew dragons now. They saw them die. 

 

The column of men stretched beyond the horizon. Sansa recieved word that their fleet had finished off the last pockets of Ironborn loyal to Euron and would join them at the North and Riverlands ports. Despite their losses in the war against Cersei, the Grand Alliance still numbered one hundred thousand at least, with the banners of the Arryns and Dornish still strong. 

According to the latest reports of refugees fleeing south, the Night King was hitting the northernmost keeps first, including Last Hearth and Karhold. Sansa had left a significant guard there, and on the Wall but they were all fleeing south or trapped. Her plan which involved avoiding war on two fronts left them far too south. They needed to move faster and get to Winterfell. There, ancient magics were sown into the walls. Perhaps it would be enough. 

 

Theon entered Sansa's quarters. 

"Y-You wanted to see me, Your Grace?"

Sansa nodded, "Yes I did....Theon, you betrayed my family. Murdered my brothers-"

"I-I know-"

"My father was more of a father to you than Lord Balon ever was. I told you that once."

"I cannot even begin to make up for it. Ramsay he....he tore me down until there was nothing left."

"There's somethign left. You're still here. I have made my share of mistakes, so I cannot just have you executed here and now for yours, as much as my sister would love that. I am all that stands between her sword and your throat. I need you and Yara for this fight, after all."

Theon could only tremble in regret and trauma. 

"You tried to kill us. All of us. But you didn't. I lived. My sister lived. You want to protect us." Theon nodded. "You want to protect your sister. Then stop trying to choose. You are, by royal decree, Theon Greystark."

It was all Theon could do to stop from sobbing. 

"You're not a real wolf....but it's the best I can do right now." Sansa still disliked him greatly but ensuring his loyalty from this point on, and showing a bit of mercy could go a long way in future Ironborn relations. Forgiveness was part of being a queen and Sansa was learning how to rule slowly but surely.

"T-thank you, Your Grace-"

Suddenly there was a horn sounding. 

"Intruder approaching!" A guard called out. Whispers and murmering were spreading. Sansa wondered what it was. The figure who had entered their camp had brought with him a few hundred Northmen. The man had long black hair wrapped in a bun, leather armor and a sword of Valyrian Steel strapped to his waist.

_"J-Jon?"_


	18. Truths revealed

Sansa and Arya's bodies moved on their own accord. They flung themselves into their brother's arms, tearfully. 

Jon chuckled, "Hello, girls."

"Jon, wha-...You're here!" Sansa squeaked. 

"Long sad story. I imagine yours is too." 

Sansa and Arya looked down, "You may say that. But last we heard you...you were killed by your own men!"

Jon shook his head. "I was."

"But-"

"There was a red priestess at the Wall. She brought me back."

Sansa tried to look surprised, in order to keep her secret, "Oh they can do that?"

"Aye." He lifted his armor and clothing to reveal his scars. The knife wound where his heart should be. "For some reason their fire god wants me alive."

"Why?"

"Who knows. Does it matter now?"

"No I suppose not. But we've been home for months, gathering men for war! Where were you?"

"I was held prisoner at Karhold. When the Night King came for us, I made my escape, gathering what men I could as we rode south to you. But I made one stop. House Reed."

"Reed? Father's friend..."

"Aye, Lord Howland and I had...much to discuss. We should go inside.

 

Jon smiled at Sansa's queen getup. 

"it suits you, you know? I was never going to be King in the North. You're born for this." Sansa smiled at the irony of that, but caught on that he refused to say his old line of "I'm not a Stark."

"There's a major problem." Jon said. "The Night King, he breached the Wall because of a horn. The Horn of Winter. But the way it works is if only there is someone south of the Wall with his magic. A traitor."

"A traitor...? Then we must search for them!"

"I don't think you understand. They may not be a willing traitor. Just someone selected to join his army. My first thought was the baby of Samwell Tarly and his wildling lover but-"

"But...?"

"I don't think it matters. That baby is in Oldtown and if the dead get to Oldtown..."

"You're right, we can't do anything about it right now."

"What else did Lord Howland say..?"

Jon tightened his jaw and walked away a few paces. Then he turned and said in a dark voice, "Father lied to me. To everyone. I'm not really his son. I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

That floored them. OF everything they were expecting to hear,  this wasn't it. 

"But-...h-how?"

"Rhaegar didn't rape her. He married her. As the only other man present at that Tower after Robert Baratheon's rebellion, Howland Reed is the only man alive who knew the truth about me."

"He married her...?"

"Aye, and she told Lord Eddard that my true name was Aegon Targaryen."

"Targaryen...?" She had a Targaryen lover in this very camp. "So you are Queen Daenerys' nephew!"

"I know. I was mad at first too. How could he lie? I would have handled it. But thinking I was a bastard, it made me who and what I am. I don't care about some blonde prince I never knew. He's still my true father. I'm still your brother. I know what you are thinking and I have no interest in any spiked thrones, Sansa. I returned to help my sister, and my queen. If you'll have me..."

He drew Longclaw and laid it at Sansa's feet. 

"My sword is yours, Sansa. Am I your brother, regardless of my blood, now and always?"

Sansa sniffled and wiped her eyes, "O-of course! You're a Stark and as far as I am concerned you always were! I'm so so sorry for how I treated you."

"Aye, it's fine. Look at what you became. Someday you'll have to tell me how you became queen of half of Westeros."

"Someday you'll have to tell us how a boy with a bastard's name became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." quipped Arya. 

Sansa looked up, "Guys, look."

Winterfell was within sight. The vast column of their troops stretched back far. They had lost many to cold already. This would be the site of their final stand.

 

They had decided that Daenerys enter with the army, rather than on a dragon. It sent a better message. Sansa took their mother and father's room (Arya and Jon insisted). They cleaned out their halls, doubled the guard and began constructing more defences. Sansa ordered they collect enough food to withstand a siege and protect the refugees. She also ordered fur and leather for the Dothraki. 

Jon met Daenerys and he informed her that he had absolutely no interest in pressing his claims.

"Daenerys Targaryen, we don't know one another. I expect we'll be friends eventually but not right now. You must know that I am family to you."

Daenerys could only look stunned, and confused. "Family..? You're a Snow. A bastard of Sansa's father." Jon smiled at Eddard not being referred to as usurper's dog.

"No. I am the son of your brother, Rhaegar."

"Rhaegar? You dare slander his name to my face, you worm!?"

Sansa ran in between them to defuse tensions, "Please darl-Daenerys, calm down. He's telling the truth."

"Howland Reed is the only man alive who knows what Lyanna Stark's final words were. Robert's Rebellion was started when Rhaegar kidnapped my mother, everyone knows this. But he didn't kidnap her. He married her and set aside Elia Martell. My real name is Aegon."

"Aegon....? Don't I have another nephew named Aegon?" 

"He died. I suppose my father was not terribly imaginative."

Daenerys was still angry. "Don't talk about him that way. My brother wouldn't just set aside Elia like that. Ser Barristan Selmy told me much about the great man my brother was."

"He was not very great. Just a foolish man in love. That started a war. The ripples of which started two more. Now I'm here. Aunt, I don't expect you to love me right away. I do expect you to help me protect my sisters."

Daenerys looked away, pained. "It is a pain beyond imagining, thinking you are the last of your family...I dreamed every day of finding more like me. Other survivors. Thank you Jon for telling me. As a Targaryen and a Stark, you've lost more than I can ever begin to make up for."

"It's quite alright, Aunt. I'm not here to press my claims. I'm not going to sit on the Iron Throne. It's yours. I fully and completely relinquished any claims I had on anything when I swore my Night's Watch vows."

"Very well. You have much honor, Jon. Is it still Jon? Or do you like Aegon better?'

Jon laughed, "Jon is perfectly fine."

Sansa stopped him from leaving. "Now we have a secret to tell you Jon. Daenerys and I...." the words failed in her throat. "We uh..." 

Daenerys rescued her by simply gathering her up in her arms and giving her a passionate kiss, eliciting a moan from Sansa. Jon's eye widened in realization. 

"Oh...you..."

"Aye she courted me. Even longer story. You must not tell anyone. You know how fragile this alliance is!"

"Of course, you have my word, Sansa."

Sansa wished she could tell Jon the entire truth, and when Arya looked like she was about to speak up, Sansa shook her head, shooting her down. They had to protect that little secret or the alliance could truly fall. Cersei and Jaime being lovers started a civil war after all. 

"Your Grace?" It was Theon. Jon darkened, and looked absolutely murderous. He nearly tried to swing Longclaw at Theon's head but Sansa screamed, "JON NO!"

He looked at her in confusion and anger, "This piece of kraken shit-"

"I know what he's done, Jon! It's only me whos standing in the way of Arya killing him right now, right here."

"She's right, you know." Arya smirked. 

"But we cannot be fighting amongst ourselves anymore! You know that! The dead are almost on top of us!"

Jon relented, "I'm not going to take any orders from him."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You don't have to answer to Daenerys either. You're still a Stark and you answer to me."

Jon hugged her again.

"Come out with me. It's important they see us all together."

Sansa strode out to the castle courtyard, with all her siblings and Daenerys.

"It's down to this, men. The Night King is almost on top of us. We prepared and we provisoned. This is the time of the last great attack. We fall here....there is nothing south of us that can stop them! They come to destroy our lands, our lives, our homes. We're all the same to them, just pieces of meat for their army, and if they get through those gates, your families will join the army of the dead, as will you!

We lost the Wall! We lost Last Hearth! We cannot lose Winterfell! Now, let's show the dead what it means to be alive!"

They cheered defeaningly. "RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF!"

 

That night, Sansa and Arya quietly talked amongst themselves. 

"Jon seemed to take it well. Did you know from...your old life?"

'No. I expect Bran knew but....you know I wonder now why he sent me back and not Jon. I'm not a warrior."

"You're strong and smart and my sexy ass girlfriend, Sans! The men love you. You know they do." 

"Mmm." Sansa moaned. She kissed Arya and placed her hand on Arya's soft breasts, massaging them, as she gently let Arya down onto the bed. Soon enough they were naked and making passionate love. 

 

Morning came. There was shouting. Sansa bearily opened her eyes, only to see Jon looking at her, dissappointed and angry. 

"What in seven hells is this?' he growled.

 


	19. Attack on Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for Westeros begins

Sansa leapt to her feet. _This time I'm going to protect Arya. Seven hells, where is Daenerys?_ She knew she had sent Daenerys to scout ahead but her not being back yet was a problem. She would have wanted nothing more the night before than to have both her girlfriend's sexy bodies.

"Jon...? This isn't...ok it is. It is what it looks like and you cannot tell anyone!"

"Tell anyone what?' Jon snarled. Angry voices were outside. 

Several important lords entered. 

Arya scoffed, "This used to be a private room, you know."

"What the fuck is this?" one of them yelled. 

"The bitch is fucking her own sister!"

"Hold on, don't jump to conclusions."

Jon darkly snarled, "This is going to destroy the Alliance. How could you be so stupid and selfish, you two?"

Sansa cried, "No! Jon I tried to fight it-"

"It was Daenerys as well! Ask her when she gets back!" Arya screamed. "We love each other!"

Smalljon scoffed in disgust, "Love? This is what you'd have us fight for? Disgrace and incest? I will not. I'll take my chances across the Narrow Sea. They can't swim, right?'

Arya was furious. "You will abandon your queen and princess?"

"That bitch fucked you, her own sister! No queen of mine!"

Howland Reed was the only one to defend them. "Jon, you're a Targaryen, did you forget? Your family did this for centuries."

Jon looked slightly regretful but still could not look his sisters in the eye.

"So it's treason then? This is your loyalty? Fools!" Arya continued to rant. 

Jon grabbed her by the neck, "You don't understand what you've done, do you? We just fought an entire civil war because the queen fucked her brother!"

"Let your queen go, Jon or I will bloody stick _you_ with the pointy end! Why do you think we never told anyone, not even you?" Arya said sadly. "I wanted to protect her. Sansa fought her feelings, for so long. You have no idea how hard. You want to blame anyone, blame me! I pushed her! I let her give in and I fell for her just as hard, as well as with Daenerys. As for that brother, Jaime has been a staunch and valuable ally. You just joined us, and you act like you you have any right to judge?"

"I care about maintaining the alliance and you heard them! Everyone's going home! It's _over_!" Jon desperately cried, though he did release Sansa. 

"It doesn't matter."

" _Doesn't matter_...? You-" Jon began to hiss.

There was a terrible trembling and rumbling, on the horizon. At the walls, the Northern horns were all blowing, signalling the attack. Now all thoughts of desertion were gone. All that mattered now was survival.

 

"To the walls! Get the men to the walls!" Jon screamed. 

Sansa also was screaming, "Women and children to the main keep! Northmen and Rivermen on the walls. Dothraki in reserve! Get a shield-wall at the gate! CALL DAENERYS BACK!"

She looked up, and a cold chill flowed through her bones, as well as numbing fear. There looked to be millions of them. it was one thing to be outnumbered but this...despite their dragonglass, despite their preparations, the Night King atop his ice-horse, and surrounded by pale spiders big as hounds, was upon them. 

With a tremendous crash, the wights slammed against the gate. 

"Hold! HOLD!" Jon screamed, drawing Longclaw and rushing down to the courtyard. 

Arya grabbed Sansa and dragged her inside.

"You're the queen. If you fall, there'll be chaos. Please stay here!"

"I need to be with my army! Daenerys is out there!"

"I know. We both love her! She'll be fine, with Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. Stick to the plan!"

"Get your hands off your queen, Arya!" Sansa fiercely growled. "I need to be with them. Why should anyone die for me if I cannot stand with them? We don't have time to disagree. Just leave me with the Valyrian knife and the Queensguard. If it comes to that, I'll end it before they can turn me."

Arya sobbed and cried, and kissed her sister on the lips. "I need to go help Jon! Please be safe!"

"Go!" Sansa was also sobbing.

Arya ran down to join Jon, who patted Arya on her shoulder, then returned to barking orders. Wights were swelling in numbers. The biggest army the world had ever seen. They seemed endless. The gate was splintering as wights destroyed themselves trying to get through. 

Suddenly it all exploded into pieces, ice shards flying everywhere. The Night King had delivered a powerful blow to the portcullis. They were through. 

"SHIELD WALL! NOW!" Jon ordered. They would hold for as long as they could but at this rate....

The shield wall chanted, and shouted. "Forward! Forward! Two steps!" The wights began to get pushed back slightly. Burly shields and spears and armor were able to at least hold the formation. 

Arrows flew overhead, tipped with dragonglass. Wights began to fall. Then Sansa activated her plan. 

"Jon! Now!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Jon nodded, and flying from the battlements came a barrage of every fire they could think of.

As if on signal, the mighty Queen in the South Daenerys flew right from overhead out of nowhere, and fried the front line of wights, with her sons. 

She withdrew back into the sky, then divebombed again, delivering salvo after salvo. Sansa smiled in glee and love, as her girlfriend was able to repel most of the initial wave. The entire battlefield was now set on fire. Countless wights fell. Countless remained. The spiders were on them, biting and hissing.

A few Walkers entered the courtyard slaughtering their men and putting out the fires. Jon cut down one with Longclaw, then another, Then another. One wight came from behind and stabbed Jon in the back.

"JOOON!" Arya's throat tore out. Arya was fighting her own desperate battle to hold the courtyard with her Valyrian knife and dragonglass knife. Wights flowed in like a terrible tide of buzzing insects, destroying all in their path. 

Viserion Drogon and Rhaegal were being shot at by wight archers and their crude bows. They screeched in pain. Just one could fell Daenerys. That was all it took. 

Sansa's hope began to finally fade away. They had come all this way just to die. _I failed you Daenerys and Arya! We...we can't win. I...I'm so sorry, everyone!_

In the battle below, she saw Grey Worm and Jorah die at the hands of wights, heroically holding the line. Jon was still in the thick of it, fighting off the horde. She saw Theon and Yara just barely holding some off, as the shield wall began to splinter and collapse.

Wight giants stormed in, smashing the formation to pieces. 

_I'm so sorry...._

Sansa began to hyperventilate. Her chest and throat tightened up with paralyzing fear and despair.

Then...suddenly....as if in answer, there was a loud shout that sounded in the distance. _What the...?_

Sansa looked to its source, the southwest.

Flying atop the hill was the Lion Banner, as well as many others such as Marbrands, Lorches and Leffords. 

Charging down the hill, thunderously and heroically were all the chivalry of the Westerlands.

Great knights, proud and strong, in their glittering red Lannister armor.

And the name they cried was "JAIME! JAIME! JAIME!"

Jaime Lannister had finally come.


	20. Massacre

Jaime's cavalry smashed into the wight flank. They scattered and screeched, cut down by their dragonglass weaponry. The tide began to turn. Jaime's archers peppered the giants down, and they began to fall. Sansa smiled brightly as their thunder smashed their way inside and saved the shield wall. 

Jon took the opportunity to scream "FORWAAARD" and the Shield Wall rallied, took a step forward, and pushed. The wights were driven back. They would have to take this fortress inch by bloody inch.

"Infantry! Advance!" boomed Smalljon Umber.

The Night King's expression had not changed. For good reason. 

"Oh fuck..." Sansa muttered, when she saw the endless hordes reinforcing the front line and the rumbling wight army approaching again. Jaime turned his horse around and charged again. 

"Reform the line!" He yelled. 

They had retaken the gate but it was nowhere near over. There was a torrent of blood, steel clashing, and chaos. Arya was still in the thick of it, with two daggers and Needle.

A terrible cold befell them all. The Night King was ready to join the fray. stalked forward, having lost virtually all his other Walker minions, and unleashed an ice spear. It launvhed into the air, heading for...

_Oh Gods no...._

Rhaegal screeched in blood curdling pain and agony as the javelin slammed into his throat. He crashed to the ground, life disappearing from his eyes. The Night King then raised a simple hand, and Rhaegal burst back to "life", with new cold blue eyes and dark blue skin. He growled and flew up, engaging Viserion in an epic dragon duel. But it wasn't long before Rhaegal began tearing out Viserion's throat. Seeing this, their morale shattered and some began to run. 

Dogon and Daenerys were at the front line, burning the oncoming wights as best they could  when Drogon looked up, seeing the death of his brothers. He let out a howl of pain.

With two wight dragons, the tide turned again. The Night King, on Rhaegal, flew in and burned the outer wall of Winterfell. As it came crumbling down, the defenders were either crushed or scattered. Demoralized, half of those who remained attempted to retreat to the inner keep. Arya was knocked to the ground by a Walker. Sansa's breath caught in her throat. _Please_...Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jaime Lannister suddenly leap in front of an oncoming ice sword and took it in order to save her sister. _Jaime_! They were all falling, one by one.

Daenerys called out to her last son, her voice ragged and hoarse, and Drogon landed in the ruined courtyard. 

"The battle is lost!' She screamed. "We need to go!" Arya was the first to climb on. "Let's get your sister!" 

The wights had completely broken through, killing all in their path. Jon and Arya had made it onto Drogon and tried desperately to get to their sister. 

"Sansa!" she heard Arya give a pained, worried scream. 

_It's over. We've lost_ _. I can't stop them. Drogon can't stop them. All the strength of the south can't stop them. Nothing can stop them. Bran could have..._

She remembered Bran's powers. He was able to get into the minds of others. What if he made that Night King bastard stab himself somehow? What if he made Viserion and Rhaegal turn on their master?  It made no matter now. He was long dead. Everyone was dead too, or would be soon enough.

When Drogon came for her, another ice javelin was fired, and he only barely dodged it. Sansa knew it was too dangerous to land. 

"GO! JUST GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"NO! I LOVE YOU!" Daenerys and Arya both screamed back. 

"WE'RE GETTING SLAUGHTERED! I WON'T HAVE EITHER OF YOU DIE FOR ME, ARYA!" 

"NO!"

"GOOOOOO!" She bellowed out as loud as she could.

All three were sobbing and crying. Jon was openly weeping as well. They weren't listening to her. _Go, you idiots! You fucking idiots! No-_ They crawled down off Drogon to forcibly drag her on, but suddenly an ice javelin slammed into the dragon's neck, causing a fountain of blood to spill all over the smokey, blasted ruin of a battlefield. Sansa barely noticed when Drogon's blood splashed onto her. She could hardly move anymore. _I did this. I deserve to die._

"Oh...fuck," Arya cursed when she saw the oncoming tide. 

"Go! Just go!"

"What about Sansa?" 

"I'll get her!" Jon screamed.

Daenerys was openly wailing and sobbing. Her sons had been wiped out. Almost her entire army was gone. Her girlfriend was trapped.The few who remained were either trying to hold off the dead for Sansa, who was clawing her way back up the steps as grief had nearly paralyzed her body, or trying to escape. Amidst the bodies, Yara stirred, wounded. The Night King dismounted Rhaegal, and drew his ice sword. Jon stared him down, with Longclaw. _This is it._

The duel was unlike anything Sansa had ever seen. They fiercely traded blows in a furious single combat, spinning and slashing. The King had waved his hand, apparently meaning his minions would not interfere, not even the Wight-Dragon Trio.

As she looked around, the living had all either escaped further inside or been wiped out. In terms of a fighting force, nobody was left. The fall of the walls and Rhaegal's turn had destroyed the reinforcements from the Westerlands to a man.

Sparks flew from the duel in front of them. Should Jon win, they would be hurt but victorious. Should Jon lose, all of Westeros would fall.

"Jon...' Sansa whispered. Whispers inside her head were getting louder. _Sansa...Sansa...._ A horrible realization was awaiting her. Her true destiny.

Jon dodged, parried, and swung, but was losing ground slowly. Then in a mighty motion, the Night King sliced his leg. Jon gasped in pain, doubling over and losing his grip on Longclaw. It crashed to the ground with a clang. Sansa was completely paralyzed in fear and terror. After everything, all their plans, all their preparation, all their dragonglass, they were overrun and slaughtered in less than an hour. And the enemy had three wight dragons.

_It's over. We've lost._


	21. Destiny

The Night King walked forward. She thought she could see a hint of a smirk, as if he knew he'd won. How had this timeline gone so wrong? Where did she go wrong? Was the destiny of Sansa Stark to follow the original timeline step by step? She fell into despair. They had lost everything. She only wanted him now to finish her off. 

But first, he slashed at the inner keep. With a deafening crash, it imploded onto itself. She was all cried out but Sansa still squeaked in horror. She could only silently hope Arya knew about the tunnels beneath Winterfell and got everybody out in time. Winterfell was now just a blasted ruin like Harrenhal. But not at the hands of dragonfire but rather brutal ice magic from the ancient past. 

 _Sansa_....a voice called. 

Next to her, Jon lay, slowly dying and calling out to her. 

"Sansa...just run.." But she couldn't. 

Finally, the Night King was face to face with her. He was otherworldly, and terrifying. 

"Stark.." A nightmarish, deep, gravelly voice growled at her. "It is you."

Me? I'm just the woman who couldn't save anybody. What is he...?

"I came south for you. I need a Night Queen, you see."

Sansa wanted to spit in his face and refuse but she was too paralyzed in fear to speak. She remembered how they were supposed to have gotten past the Wall without Viserion. She felt a burning on her skin, and a symbol gradually appeared there. 

The other voice in her head still called out. 

"You're the blood of the First Men, royal blood. There is magic in royal blood, little Stark. Coated in the blood of dragons, no less. I see I made a fine choice."

She tried to move, tried to run.  _She_  was the traitor. She let them past the Wall. Was it always her? Was this what always happens?

"I was like you once...a captured prince. The Children, we were fighting them, and I was taken prisoner after a major battle. They drove dragonglass into me, forced me to be their weapon. I rebelled. My mission is to take my revenge on the Children and the First Men for being responsible for my cursed existence. Those Valyrians only got in my way. I'm not undead, little Stark. I am simply another kind of being. But the Children feared what they didn't understand and so they turned on me. I destroyed them. My true revenge however, is a queen at my side who is a First Man. So I formed a plan. Using my powers, I placed a magic seal on you, Queen in the North.

You will help me exterminate the rest of these bastard First Men, for that is what I will have created you to do. It is what I was created to do, and only I have the will to succeed. It's ok, little Stark. You don't need to suffer anymore. We can return this continent to the natural paradise it was before the Men."

This was it. Her true destiny. He reached out, and placed his hand on Sansa's forehead. It was an odd and strange feeling, as terrible cold seeped into her. She was only numb now. Only cold.....

_What is...._

_Am I......_

Eyes opened back up. They were blue, cold and piercing. 

The Night Queen was born. Reborn amidst the smoke and fire. Flowing through her, somehow, was the knowledge of all dead White Walkers. They whispered to her.

Jon could only shiver in terror as he lay dying. 

"Sansa, I'm sorry...."

"There is no Sansa. Not anymore..." The Night Queen boomed coldly.

The Night King smiled and said "You're just now getting used to your powers. Go ahead. Try to make an ice sword. Then...use it to slay Sansa Stark's cousin!"

The Night Queen curiously looked at her blue hand, focused her mind and managed to create a new sword, made of gleaming ice. 

Then...she brought it up, ready to swing back down.

"Sansa, no..." Jon croaked.


	22. Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and the remaining heroes make one final desperate attempt to destroy the Army of the Dead and save the world

Deep within her own mind, Sansa was terrified. She could feel the Night Queen moving and talking but was powerless to stop herself. 

_Why did I make it all this way just to become a monster?_

_Sansa, you're not a monster,_ the voice said. Someone was in here with her. 

 _...What?_ _How do you know my name?_

_You're not the only one with knowledge of past present and future._

_Who are you?_

_The Three Eyed Raven._

_I thought my brother was the Three Eyed Raven,,,?_

_I am the old one. Your brother was supposed to be my heir. Starks have the blood of Brandon the Builder and the Children. Since he died, you shall take up the mantle._

_..._ You _sent my mind back into my younger body. Or Bran did when he became you._

_Very good, Sansa._

_...But I don't know anything about being a raven._

_You won't be right away. You're not quite ready for that. All we need to do is get you in charge of your own body again, so you can destroy the King. You're the Queen in the North and a warg even if you don't realize it. This is who you always were._

_How can I do that? I'm not even trained for combat! Jon lost!_

_You feel the memories of all White Walkers. I will give you some of mine as well. Your powers will be beyond imagination if this works._

_If...this works?_

_It's not exactly tested. However, if the two of us fail, humanity dies._

Sansa gritted her teeth. _Alright, what do I do?_

_With the power I'm about to give you, take back your body. Focus, Sansa._

 

Back in the real world, The Night Queen's blade was about to come down on Jon's head, when it began to shake and hesitate. 

The Night King frowned, "Do it."

"I....I....." The Night Queen battled with herself. 

Sansa screamed out,  _Get out! This is my body!_

The Night King sighed, "Do it!" He started to yell. He didn't seem to understand how his own creation was hesitating. With a final yell, Sansa retook control. 

"You've made a terrible mistake. monster. You should have killed me." she fiercely snarled like an animal.

Night King scoffed, and when Sansa tried to thrust her ice sword into his neck, he batted it aside. She tried again with Longclaw and the dragonglass dagger Jon had, and they both shattered into pieces. Sansa stared in shock at the dust falling from Longclaw, not sure how it was even possible.

"Only my own magic can defeat me." The demon explained. "But you're a thousand years too young to defeat me. You're nothing but a relic from a forgotten world. We have no need of that."

_Only his own magic can defeat him? Why is that sticking in my head?_

_Because you're the only one who can defeat him. The only one who ever could. Embrace your destiny._

_What's my destiny...?_  This was starting to not sound good. 

_True power requires great sacrifice. I was an old man in a tree for millenia waiting for this moment. The final end to the greatest threat to our world. There's an old legend. The Prince who was Promised, the hero who stopped the Night King last time he invaded the world of men._

Thanks to the memories she now had, she recognized immediately who that was. 

_The prophecy states he made Lightbringer the fire sword from piercing the heart of those he loves. That he shall be reborn amidst salt and smoke. You were reborn on this battlefield, a smokey ruin, as the Night Queen. it is said that you will wake dragons from stone. In a manner of speaking, you woke the heart of Daenerys Targaryen from her grief at the death of Khal Drogo. In addition, you were coated in the blood of the dragon, Drogon when he fell among the stone of Winterfell. Dragon blood has magic in it. In a loose interpretation, and given the Valyrian word for prince also means princess....it could apply to you, in some ways._

Sansa was horrified.  _I...i need to kill someone I love? Arya?_

_Not your sister. One stands before you already._

_....No. I cannot murder Jon! That's too high a price!_

_Fail and we all die. Jon would not want his sisters dead because you couldn't do what was necessary. There's no one left who can help and no other way to win this battle. Perhaps this is what always happens. You possess all the magic you need to vanquish him. You need only embrace your destiny as the Princess who was Promised!_

Although her cold Night Queen body could not cry, her expression was one of horror and sorrow. Jon could see this, and desperately tried to appeal to her.

"Sansa, you're back. You..." he saw the Night Queen stalk forward, forming a new ice sword. Lightbringer.... _I'm so, so sorry, Jon! I never wanted this. I never wanted it to be this way._

Jon's last look was one of sheer terror and sorrow as Sansa moved to finish him off, plunging the ice sword into his heart. 

"S-Sans....a." He croaked one last time, before falling to the ground dead. Sansa wailed internally.  _I killed my own brother! Nothing's happening! I-_

She stopped, because suddenly, the ice sword was getting hotter. 

_What...the?_

Finally, the fire swirled, and surrounded the sword completely. The Red Sword of Heroes had been reborn. Holding it in her hands, she lifted it up, out from Jon's heart, and pointed it directly at the Night King. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arya, her baby sister, come out from the rubble, covered in soot, dirt and mud. She had witnessed Jon's murder, and looked on with an expression Sansa could not identify.  _I'm so sorry, Arya. This is the only way._

The Night King scoffed, "Lightbringer?"

"Forged from your magic and mine. What was it you said? Only your magic can defeat you?  I think your only mistake was not finishing me off. You'll pay for each life you took from me," She fiercely snarled.  _This is the last stand._  Then she whooshed into battle with frightening speed. To anyone present, this superhuman duel must have looked like two gods fighting. Night King and his two weapons, spear and sword. Sansa with Lightbringer, the flaming sword of prophecy. The Three Eyed Raven helped guide her actions. 

_Sansa, duck right. Parry. Left._

Despite everything, he was still toying with her. At any moment, he could command his wight dragons to turn her to shards. When Wight-Drogon snapped at her from behind, The Night King took the opportunity and delivered a powerful slash to her side, and she gasped in pain. She looked at Jon's body, Arya watching, the Night King's smug expression. 

"You took too high a price from us. I'm going to send you back to where you belong, monster. I will not have all this sacrifice be for nothing!"

She channeled all her accumulated warg magic, and sent it into Drogon. He awoke from the King's control and roared. The King had only a terrified expression. 

Drogon screamed again and sent a stream of his breath at the Night King, joined by a torrent of mighty fire hurtling out from the Red Sword, a tornado of destruction. The combined heat slammed into the Night King's chest, melting his sword and spear and began melting him as well. 

"AAAAGGHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. Sansa gritted her teeth and unleashed every drop of strength she had left. The fireball grew bigger, until it finally engulfed him, and he shattered into little ice shards with a tremendous shockwave of magic. 

Almost instantly, all the wights fell to pieces. The dragons fell down, no longer blue and undead, but at peace. Their time had ended.

_I...I won...?_

_Yes, you did and I am so proud of you, little one._

Sansa's skin was turning pale again. Only her eyes remained blue. A remnant of the magic now within her. 

 

Arya stalked over, cautiously. "Is...that you, Sansa?"

"Aye, Arya. I defeated him. The Army of the Dead is gone for good."

"You sure?"

"Quite sure."

Arya breathed a sigh of relief. "But why did you...?"

"Prophecy. Apparently as long as you simply meet certain requirements you can make the sword able to kill the Night King."

"Jon's life? That's too high a price."

"I know, Arya. It will always haunt me. Don't make me feel worse about this than I already d-do." Sansa sobbed.

Gradually, they located survivors. Daenerys was severely hurt, but alive, underneath stone. Sansa had some remaining power with the sword, so she used it to slice away the stone. 

"S-Sans....a....." Daenerys mumbled. Sansa grinned, happy that she was alive.  _I woke a dragon from stone_ , she quietly thought to herself.

Yet the battle was still a disaster. Of those they brought north, the majority were dead or would be soon enough from their wounds. No songs were sung.


	23. Victory

****

The next period was one of mourning, and then of celebration when they found out Sansa had saved everyone. 

Sansa did not leave Daenerys' side, and stayed at her bed until she finally awoke. 

"Sansa...?" She said painfully, barely above a whisper. "We win?"

"Yes, we defeated the Night King. Long story, short, I made Lightbringer and shot a fireball at his heart."

"My...dragons?"

Sansa sobbed. 

"They...they died. My fault."

"It could never be your fault. You rallied Westeros to war. We fought bravely, fought together and we won."

"Too steep a price, Dany."

"Dany...?" Daenerys looked at her curiously.

"Oh uh...sorry."

"It's quite alright. I just...haven't been called that since my brother Viserys did."

"Oh. Not Dany."

"I'd bend the knee but....I can't right now." She declared, while looking at her wolf adoringly.

Sansa was floored. She wasn't expecting that.

"B-but-"

"They listen to you. The best thing for the country I can do right now is help you rule it."

"But I have no claim to that throne...! You do!"

"My ancestor had no claim. The last three monarchs had no claim."

"The south won't accept a half-Northern queen." Sansa protested.

"They accepted a Valyrian one. They can talk to Lightbringer if they don't like it. Westeros will see you for what you are." Sansa was reminded of when Jon bent the knee to Daenerys in the old timeline. She had become truly queen of all. _If I was ever a queen, I'd make them love me_ , she remembered once thinking.

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

"You are too hard on yourself, Sans. You saved us."

"At a terrible cost."

"In war, many die. I've never heard of a war in which no one died."

"But your sons..!" Sansa cried.

Daenerys' tears slid down her cheeks. "They were my sons. I will never have others. They died heroes, so the rest of us could live. There is no higher praise than that."

"How did you get so wise, Daenerys?" Sansa chuckled sadly. 

"Experience." Daenerys gave a wry smile. 

Arya entered the room. 

"D-Daenerys my love..." 

She gave Daenerys a quick kiss on the lips. Sansa smiled at them both. 

"Sansa...she..."

"Defeated the White Walkers, I know."

"She killed Jon!"

"Jon would not live one more moment if his own survival meant the death of others. He was an honorable man, my nephew. He hoped you both would find a good path. And your sister, well, no one feels worse about this than her. Prophecies and fate...they're tricky and dangerous. "

Sansa looked down, forlorn. Arya walked forward and hugged Sansa. 

"I'm sorry...I love you."

"Arya I love you too. I never wanted it to be this way. I had to protect you. Both of you. There was no other way and no one left who could help me. If there was another path, I would have taken it."

Arya's tears fell down her pink cheeks. "I understand. I've killed. Many who didn't deserve it."

"We all did what we had to do. There's no evil in your heart, baby sister. We can only move forward."

"If you would lead us....my queen." said Daenerys.

They both gave Sansa sad smiles.

When Daenerys could walk, she strode out and announced what she'd done. 

"I have officially bent my knee to Sansa Stark, First of her Name, Princess who was Promised. Let all true subjects swear fealty. 

When we asked for a hero, she rose up. No one expected it, least of all her. No one would have believed it, except we are all still standing here, and Lightbringer shines brightly in her hands. No one would have believed that an exiled daughter  of an accused traitor and former slave could become the greatest hero in the history of Westeros, but here she stands, and here we stand. She paid the blood price. She is my queen, from this day until my last day!"

The ragged band of survivors got over the initial shock and began cheering and kneeling for the new queen of Westeros. But what was she queen of, she wondered? So many people were dead. Much of the North was completely deserted.  Stabilization would require a strong hand. After the losses of the war, Sansa was heavily traumatized. She felt slightly better when she felt Arya's hand slide into her own and squeeze it lovingly, as she awaited her own coronation as queen. 

"All hail Her Grace", called out the new High Priest of R'hllor, Kinvara, "Sansa of the House Stark, First of her Name, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar, Dothraki and the First Men, ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, Princess who was Promised, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, The Red Wolf, Hero of Winter, The Winter Queen, Forger of Lightbringer, Champion of the Lord of Light, Slayer of Death, and High Empress of the Bay of Dragons."

"THE RED WOLF! THE RED WOLF!" they cheered. "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"


	24. Queen of Westeros

Sitting upon the throne she had won, Sansa was deep in thought. Would she rule well? First she needed a good council and she set about dismissing snakes that had brought the realm nothing but blood.

Melisandre approached the throne. 

"You lived." Sansa said in her regal voice. 

"I did. I thought your brother was Azor Ahai. I was wrong again. He was Nissa Nissa."

"Prophecies are strange. Gods are strange. Perhaps we're never meant to understand them."

"Perhaps.' Mel smiled sadly. "Still, I must die here. Will you execute me with your sword? I've done unspeakable things."

"Not today, my lady. Today there's been enough death of late. You can help in the rebuilding of my country."

"And I?" Asked Varys who stepped forward. 

"You tried to kill my girlfriend. But that was what you had to do to survive. Still, your judgement is askew if you truly believed Viserys Targaryen was better than Robert Baratheon. I will not have you in my court."

"I understand, my queen. I serve you and I serve the realm. I will continue to do so, as well as I can." 

"Very well, Lord Varys."

 

On and on, the people streamed in, asking for the queen's attention. Even Yara bent the knee, not willing to risk the wrath of Lightbringer, it seemed. Sansa had her vow to start reforming the Ironborn who remained, to be more integrated with the other kingdoms. She reminded Yara that her grandfather Quellon was a reformer and never wanted a war with the mainlanders.  

They reinforced Dragonstone, as it was the new capital of Westeros for the time being until they rebuilt the ash-ridden ruin that was once King's Landing.

Due to the death of so many of the men, the Lordships had to be given out to inexperienced children more often than not. 

Due to the death of the entire Arryn line, the Royces, once kings, were granted the Vale. Namely Ysilla Royce.

Mya Stone was legitimized as a Baratheon and given the Stormlands. 

Elia Sand was legitimized and given Dorne, as the eldest surviving Sand Snake.

The Hightowers were given command of the Reach, due to also having distant ancient royal blood.

Genna Lannister took over the Westerlands. After all, in the final war, the Lannisters proved themselves.

The Riverlands were given to the Blackwoods. They once ruled the Riverlands as kings.

The North and Dragonstone fell to the two final Starks, Sansa and Arya. Daenerys was named Hand of the Queen and Princess of Dragonstone The heir should Sansa and Arya fall.

Although she ruled from Dragonstone, the ancestral seat of the ruling family of Westeros, Sansa was still nominally Lady Paramount of the North. What governance needed to be done there locally, she left to the Manderlys whom she put in charge of rebuilding Winterfell, for Sansa's heirs.

 

Often, Sansa visited the graves of those who fell. A gigantic one was built for Daenerys' dragons, who visited with Sansa whenever possible. She also visited Jaime's grave with Arya. 

"He died a hero." She sniffled. "He died trying to protect you."

"We gave him a funeral, Sans." Arya said. "Here, at the Rock. He belongs here"

"He belonged in my Queensguard." She softly sobbed. "Not cut down by monsters."

"He did his duty. I'm sure he was proud to die protecting a monarch who deserved it."

"I suppose you're right." Sansa wiped her nose and walked to the next grave.

 

The dragons were buried on Dragonstone, the new capital. Daenerys visited often. 

"I will never have other children."

"I know, Daen. They died heroes."

She held her lover's hand. 

"The only reason I defeated the Night King was Drogon. If something like this happens again, I'm not sure I can protect us."

"You'll do fine, Sansa."

"if I do fall.....take care of Arya. As queen, she's going to need a lot of help."

"I will, my wolf.'

"I love you so much, my dragon."

They kissed.

 

Through their magical connection, The Raven trained Sansa slowly, in gathering knowledge and expanding her warg time powers. Her blue Walker eyes had remained, channelling the magic. Although there was initial tension, Daenerys Sansa and Arya got back to their old loving ways. They made love whenever possible, in bed at Dragonstone. With one addition.

Daenerys and Sansa being together was considered an open secret at court but Sansa and Arya was more closely guarded. They added care to their actions, fearing reprisal. Homosexuality was still only barely overlooked, but incest was another matter as they had discovered before.

There was significant pressure on Sansa to marry and start producing heirs, and that caused much tension in court, and in the country. Especially because it was not long before Yara Greyjoy had joined the game.

 “Mmm, baby sister.” Sansa moaned.                                 

“You’re really an incestuous minx, Princess Arya.” Yara seductively said.

“You love it.” Arya moaned.

They made love like pythons, all four of them twisting and squirming in pleasure. Yara giggled, grateful for the invitation.

“Looks like you three really have fun. There isn’t arses like this on the Iron Islands.”

Daenerys licked Arya’s pussy, while Sansa sucked on Arya’s breasts. Yara had her fingers in Sansa’s pussy, while squeezing her arse.

Sansa rode her sister’s pussy with her own pussy.

“Fuck me, my queen!”

Sansa laughed, “I’m fucking you, sweet baby sister.”

“Ahh, Daen, that’s my arse!” Sansa squealed. Daenerys had slid her finger into her arse.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum!”

“Cum for us, our queen.”

Sansa screamed in pleasure as she cummed from being roughly fucked in her pussy and arse, then collapsed, exhausted, while her lovers played with her breasts and hair.

“I love your red hair, you know. Red is really your color, Sans.”          

“You’re so beautiful,” Yara agreed. “We love you.”

“I love you too, my girls.” She truly did.


	25. Endgame

 One day, Sansa was ruling at court alongside Daenerys and Arya, when there was shuffling. Her Queensguard suddenly leapt forward and held Daenerys at throatpoint. 

"Don't move". _Foreign accent..? Who..?_

"He's...from Slaver's Bay..." Daenerys growled out. 

"Quiet, dragon whore. Your dragons cannot protect you now. What does it make you when a dragon whore has no more dragons? Nobody, really." He laughed evilly.

"How did you get inside?'

"Your court has traitors everywhere. We heard all about how you killed your own brother and fuck your own sister, you blue eyed freak." The Essosi coldly sneered.

Sansa snarled, "Shut up!"

The bell rang, and there was shouting outside. Sansa looked outside and there was a gigantic fleet sailing into her bay. The Masters had come for their revenge, now that there was no dragons anymore to keep them at bay. 

"They've come for us." Daenerys voice was shakey and terrified.

"Penetrating your walls was easy. Taking you out, dragon whore, will be easier. Your flame sword bitch lover can't kill us all. It's over."

Sansa was furious. She warged into the man, and made him release her girlfriend. Yet it was too late. The Masters unleashed fiery hell upon their walls. 

"Rally to the Keep!" She screamed. 

Her Lord Commander agreed, "To the queen! We have a better chance if we hold here!"

"No," Sansa declared. "Our only hope is if I-"

 _No, Sansa don't_ , called the Three Eyed Raven. Her blue eyes glowed with power.

_I have to, for Arya._

One of the flaming rocks smashed through the window and the last thing Sansa saw was her impending fiery death-

 

"Wake up!" 

Huh...?

"Wake up Lady Sansa!". It was...the Septa?  No. No...

"You must get ready. King Robert is approaching." The woman reprimanded, as Sansa was still dazed and confused. She had gone back in time too far! She was in her young body once again. Her powers as a Raven had not been fully developed yet and it seemed to reset everything back. Perhaps it wasn't her but the Raven again. _Damn him! He saved my life technically, but I thought I was ready. Arya was right next to me when I-_

"Lady Sansa?" She realized she had been staring into space.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and start doing! The King will be here soon!"

Sansa stood up, still dazed. She remembered both her old lives. Already she must be creating a new one. The Raven had explained during their lessons that each time she went back, a new branched off timeline was made. The old one continued on as per normal. This meant that they technically had unlimited chances to get it right, but with all her magic gone in this weak young body, she would have to rely on future knowledge and intellect to survive for the time being.

Sansa realized that everyone was once again, alive. Robb, Mother, Father, the Dragons. They were all _alive_. But their doom was still coming, and she had to start getting everyone ready.

Arya knocked on the door, "Sansa? I must speak to you!"

Young Arya never would talk to her like that. _What is going on...?_ She cautiously opened her door, and Arya leapt into her arms. 

"I- I don't know what's going on! I'm...I'm somehow this me again." _This you?_

"I don't either, baby sister."

"I..I was about to die and...you were there-"

"It sounds like you had a bad dream. Now come on, King Robert is coming to speak to Father."

Arya frowned but let it pass. 

"I don't know what to do. I remember it but nobody else does." She sniffled, so Sansa grabbed her up in her arms. 

"No matter what happens, Arya, I'll protect you. Just don't turn out to be a secret Targaryen now." Sansa laughed at her joke but Arya was frowning. 

"How do you know about that...? Only Father and Howland Reed and...you're my Sansa aren't you? Oh Gods, Sansa!"  _This is my Arya? Gods!_

"But...how? How do you remember everything as well, Arya?"

"I was standing right next to you when the Masters attacked Dragonstone. You-"

"I tried to warg, Arya. I had been training you too....you're far more powerful than you realize. And the last thought I had was of you. We really did send ourselves back here."

"Do we have unlimited tries at this? What if we make things even worse?"

"If it's worse than last time, we're dead anyway. Still, if we're sending ourselves back but only to one particular point, perhaps we're locked in time. We can't go back to say, five minutes before the Masters attack and kill us all. That doesn't seem to be how this works."

"What were the Old Gods thinking?"

"Same thing as when they allowed ice monsters to be created and kill thousands. The gods don't care, thats why they're gods."

"Do they care about this...?" Arya's expression changed to an intense lover's. Sansa's did the same, and they shared a quick kiss on the lips. 

"No one can see..."

"I know, lovely big sister. It's worth it to have you at my side."

"I love you, my dark wolf."

"I love you, my red wolf."

Even if they were reincarnated a thousand times, Sansa Stark would still fall in love with Arya Stark. Although, they did face a very uncertain future. Perhaps they would do better this time. Perhaps, on the tombstone of Sansa Stark they'll write "She should not have meddled."  _I hope not._

 

Three hundred years later, they still spoke of Sansa Stark the Wise, First of her Name. Hero of the Dawn, in awed, hushed tones.

The End.

 

A/N

Thanks for reading. I intentionally left it open for a sequel which I may write someday.


End file.
